


My Sweet Blue Boy

by sugar_sweet_poison



Series: My Sweet Blue Boy [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Cum Eating, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mild Angst, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdose, Pregnancy, Spanking, Tags May Change, This is the weird AU I said I have, all characters are 18+, au: no cult or ghost or murders, au: nobody dies/everyone lives, au: they aren't stepbrothers/henry and lisa never marry, dom! larry, jim johnson is still an alien, sub! sal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_sweet_poison/pseuds/sugar_sweet_poison
Summary: In which Larry, being an alien, can get anyone, including men, pregnant...Because there is no cult or demons in this AU, instead of Jim leaving Larry and Lisa, he's killed in a car accident.(Takes place five months after "Broken Plate".)
Relationships: Sal Fisher & Larry Johnson - Relationship, Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: My Sweet Blue Boy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934212
Comments: 23
Kudos: 77





	1. Coffee and Bracelets

‌The‌ ‌rain‌ ‌was‌ ‌beating‌ ‌against‌ ‌the‌ ‌window‌ ‌while‌ ‌the‌ ‌thunder‌ ‌clapped‌ ‌outside.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌sat‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌floor‌‌

right‌ ‌under‌ ‌the‌ ‌window,‌ ‌enjoying‌ ‌the‌ ‌sound‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌rainfall.‌‌

‌He‌ ‌doodles‌ ‌away‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌piece‌ ‌of‌ ‌paper,‌ ‌practicing‌ ‌some‌ ‌sketches‌ ‌that‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌and‌ ‌Ashley‌ ‌had‌‌

shown‌ ‌him.‌ ‌He‌ ‌was‌ ‌practicing‌ ‌drawing‌ ‌a‌ ‌new‌ ‌technique‌ ‌for‌ ‌drawing‌ ‌an‌ ‌arm‌ ‌when‌ ‌an‌ ‌orange‌‌

paw‌ ‌presses‌ ‌down‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌center‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌paper.‌‌

‌

‌“Gizmo!‌ ‌Come‌ ‌on,‌ ‌man!”‌‌

‌

‌The‌ ‌cat‌ ‌steps‌ ‌closer‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌and‌ ‌sits‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌paper,‌ ‌looking‌ ‌as‌ ‌innocent‌ ‌as‌ ‌ever.‌ ‌“I’m‌ ‌gonna‌‌

take‌ ‌a‌ ‌guess‌ ‌and‌ ‌say‌ ‌you‌ ‌want‌ ‌attention?”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌laughs.‌ ‌He‌ ‌stands‌ ‌and‌ ‌picks‌ ‌up‌ ‌the‌ ‌large‌ ‌Maine‌‌

Coon,‌ ‌“Do‌ ‌you‌ ‌want‌ ‌food?”‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌meows‌ ‌loudly.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌guess‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌lunchtime.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌carries‌ ‌the‌ ‌cat‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌bedroom.‌ ‌He‌ ‌looks‌ ‌around‌ ‌the‌ ‌living‌ ‌room‌ ‌and‌ ‌kitchen‌ ‌and‌ ‌sees‌‌

no‌ ‌sign‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad.‌ ‌‌ “He’s‌ ‌probably‌ ‌in‌ ‌his‌ ‌room.”‌‌ ‌He‌ ‌thinks‌ ‌to‌ ‌himself.‌‌

‌

‌Sure‌ ‌enough,‌ ‌despite‌ ‌it‌ ‌being‌ ‌noon,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌could‌ ‌see‌ ‌the‌ ‌light‌ ‌shining‌ ‌under‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌to‌ ‌Henry’s‌‌

room.‌ ‌He‌ ‌ignores‌ ‌it‌ ‌and‌ ‌heads‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌kitchen.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌drops‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌floor‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌the‌ ‌food‌ ‌bowl‌ ‌and‌ ‌cat‌ ‌food.‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌jumps‌ ‌onto‌ ‌a‌‌

barstool‌ ‌and‌ ‌watches‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌pour‌ ‌the‌ ‌food.‌‌

‌

‌“No,‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌floor,”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌removes‌ ‌his‌ ‌cat‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌stool‌ ‌and‌ ‌places‌ ‌him‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌floor‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌food.‌‌

Gizmo‌ ‌gives‌ ‌an‌ ‌annoyed‌ ‌sounding‌ ‌‌ “meow”‌ ‌‌ at‌ ‌not‌ ‌being‌ ‌allowed‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌table.‌ ‌“Sorry,‌ ‌Giz,‌ ‌but‌‌

that’s‌ ‌where‌ ‌the‌ ‌humans‌ ‌eat.‌ ‌You‌ ‌need‌ ‌opposable‌ ‌thumbs‌ ‌to‌ ‌eat‌ ‌there.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌smiles‌ ‌down‌ ‌at‌‌

Gizmo‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌cat‌ ‌turns‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌bowl.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌goes‌ ‌through‌ ‌the‌ ‌fridge‌ ‌and‌ ‌pantry,‌ ‌trying‌ ‌to‌ ‌find‌ ‌something‌ ‌he’d‌ ‌like‌ ‌to‌ ‌eat.‌ ‌After‌ ‌finally‌‌

deciding‌ ‌that‌ ‌they‌ ‌had‌ ‌nothing‌ ‌that‌ ‌he‌ ‌wanted,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌goes‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌room‌ ‌and‌ ‌finds‌ ‌his‌ ‌phone.‌‌‌

‌

‌He‌ ‌begins‌ ‌texting‌ ‌Larry;‌‌

‌

‌

‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌Are‌ ‌you‌ ‌ready‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌out?‌‌

‌

‌

‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌waits‌ ‌patiently‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌response,‌ ‌which‌ ‌comes‌ ‌in‌ ‌about‌ ‌five‌ ‌seconds;‌‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌yep!‌‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌where‌ ‌2?‌‌

‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌I‌ ‌want‌ ‌you‌ ‌to‌ ‌se‌ ‌that‌ ‌cafe‌ ‌that‌ ‌Ash‌ ‌took‌ ‌me‌ ‌to‌ ‌last‌ ‌week‌‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌*see‌‌

‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌alright‌‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌its‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌stret‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌tattoo‌ ‌place‌ ‌right?‌‌

‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌Yep.‌ ‌It’s‌ ‌old‌ ‌joy‌ ‌cafe‌‌

‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌alright!‌ ‌meet‌ ‌me‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌basement‌ ‌and‌ ‌ill‌ ‌drive‌‌

‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌Ok‌‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌Love‌ ‌you‌ ‌<3‌‌

‌

‌

‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌pockets‌ ‌his‌ ‌phone‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌his‌ ‌jacket.‌ ‌It‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌really‌ ‌‌ his‌ ‌‌ jacket,‌ ‌but‌ ‌an‌ ‌old‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌Larry’s‌‌

with‌ ‌the‌ ‌Sanity’s‌ ‌Fall‌ ‌logo‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌back.‌ ‌After‌ ‌the‌ ‌two‌ ‌had‌ ‌made‌ ‌their‌ ‌relationship‌ ‌official,‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌‌

common‌ ‌for‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌to‌ ‌“borrow”‌ ‌clothes‌ ‌from‌ ‌Larry.‌‌‌

‌

‌The‌ ‌thunder‌ ‌seems‌ ‌to‌ ‌have‌ ‌stopped‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌rainfall‌ ‌was‌ ‌dying‌ ‌down,‌ ‌by‌ ‌all‌ ‌means,‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌would‌‌

walk‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌cafe‌ ‌by‌ ‌now‌ ‌if‌ ‌it‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌for‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌coming‌ ‌with‌ ‌him.‌‌

‌‌

‌Sal‌ ‌wraps‌ ‌himself‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌leather‌ ‌jacket‌ ‌and‌ ‌laces‌ ‌up‌ ‌his‌ ‌shoes.‌ ‌He‌ ‌goes‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌his‌ ‌keycard‌ ‌and‌‌

some‌ ‌money‌ ‌from‌ ‌his‌ ‌dresser‌ ‌when‌ ‌he‌ ‌hears‌ ‌Henry’s‌ ‌bedroom‌ ‌door‌ ‌open.‌‌‌

‌Sal‌ ‌watches‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌crack‌ ‌in‌ ‌his‌ ‌door‌ ‌as‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad‌ ‌stumbles‌ ‌about‌ ‌the‌ ‌living‌ ‌room,‌ ‌clearly‌ ‌drunk.‌‌

‌

‌Henry‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌his‌ ‌jacket‌ ‌off‌ ‌the‌ ‌coat‌ ‌rack‌ ‌and‌ ‌stumbles‌ ‌out‌ ‌the‌ ‌door.‌‌

‌

‌“Bye,‌ ‌I‌ ‌guess,”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌says‌ ‌under‌ ‌his‌ ‌breath.‌ ‌He‌ ‌leaves‌ ‌his‌ ‌bedroom‌ ‌and‌ ‌waits‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌by‌‌

the‌ ‌door,‌ ‌making‌ ‌sure‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌coming‌ ‌back.‌ ‌After‌ ‌deciding‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌safe‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌out,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌said‌‌

“goodbye”‌ ‌to‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌and‌ ‌headed‌ ‌out.‌‌

‌

‌“I‌ ‌really‌ ‌thought‌ ‌it‌ ‌was‌ ‌gonna‌ ‌stop‌ ‌raining…”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌looks‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌grey‌ ‌sky‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌car‌ ‌window.‌‌

The‌ ‌rain‌ ‌was‌ ‌just‌ ‌a‌ ‌slight‌ ‌drizzle‌ ‌when‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌and‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌had‌ ‌left‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartments‌ ‌but‌ ‌went‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌‌

pouring‌ ‌right‌ ‌after‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌started‌ ‌the‌ ‌car.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌laughs‌ ‌and‌ ‌pats‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌thigh,‌ ‌“It’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌that‌ ‌bad.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌squeezes‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌hand,‌ ‌“Yeah,‌ ‌but‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌hoping‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌walk‌ ‌later.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌runs‌ ‌a‌ ‌finger‌‌

across‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌knuckles,‌ ‌tracing‌ ‌the‌ ‌small‌ ‌alien‌ ‌tattoo‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌index‌ ‌finger.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌presses‌ ‌a‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌to‌ ‌it.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌giggles‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌watches‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌smile‌ ‌happily.‌ ‌“You’re‌ ‌so‌ ‌damn‌ ‌cute.”‌‌

‌

‌“Nah.”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌laughs‌ ‌and‌ ‌waves‌ ‌his‌ ‌boyfriend‌ ‌off.‌‌

‌

‌“Come‌ ‌on!‌ ‌You’re‌ ‌adorable!”‌‌

‌

‌“You’re‌ ‌adorable!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌argues‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌tickles‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌stomach‌ ‌without‌ ‌ever‌ ‌taking‌ ‌his‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌off‌‌

the‌ ‌road.‌‌

‌

‌“STOP!”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌shouts‌ ‌out‌ ‌in‌ ‌laughter‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌pushes‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌away.‌‌‌

‌

‌“Fine,‌ ‌fine!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌again‌ ‌and‌ ‌holds‌ ‌it‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌rest‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌car‌ ‌ride.‌‌

‌

‌They‌ ‌pull‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌parking‌ ‌lot‌ ‌of‌ ‌a‌ ‌small,‌ ‌rustic‌ ‌building‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌bright‌ ‌sign‌ ‌reading,‌ ‌‌ “ _ **Old‌ ‌Joy‌‌**_

_**Cafe.**_ ”‌ ‌

‌‌

‌Larry‌ ‌parks‌ ‌the‌ ‌car‌ ‌and‌ ‌points‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌street‌ ‌to‌ ‌a‌ ‌turquoise‌ ‌building‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌sign‌ ‌reading,‌‌

“ _ **The‌ ‌Mad‌ ‌Tatter;‌ ‌Tattoos‌ ‌ &‌ ‌Piercings**_.”‌‌‌

‌“After‌ ‌lunch,‌ ‌let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌get‌ ‌you‌ ‌a‌ ‌tattoo.”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌jokes‌ ‌and‌ ‌nudges‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌arm.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌laughs,‌ ‌“All‌ ‌right,‌ ‌sure,‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌get‌ ‌your‌ ‌name‌ ‌tattooed.”‌‌‌

‌

‌The‌ ‌two‌ ‌boys‌ ‌get‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌old‌ ‌car‌ ‌and‌ ‌run‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌cafe‌ ‌doors.‌‌‌

‌The‌ ‌walls‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌cafe‌ ‌were‌ ‌covered‌ ‌with‌ ‌old‌ ‌framed‌ ‌pictures,‌ ‌newspaper‌ ‌clippings,‌ ‌and‌‌

magazine‌ ‌covers‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌70s‌ ‌to‌ ‌90s.‌ ‌The‌ ‌dining‌ ‌area‌ ‌was‌ ‌lined‌ ‌with‌ ‌booths‌ ‌against‌ ‌the‌ ‌wall‌‌

and‌ ‌small‌ ‌tables‌ ‌scattered‌ ‌around,‌ ‌and‌ ‌the‌ ‌whole‌ ‌place‌ ‌smelled‌ ‌strongly‌ ‌of‌ ‌baked‌ ‌goods‌ ‌and‌‌

coffee.‌‌

‌“See,‌ ‌this‌ ‌place‌ ‌is‌ ‌nice.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌takes‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌and‌ ‌leads‌ ‌him‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌counter.‌‌

‌

‌Once‌ ‌they‌ ‌get‌ ‌their‌ ‌food‌ ‌and‌ ‌drinks,‌ ‌they‌ ‌go‌ ‌find‌ ‌an‌ ‌empty‌ ‌booth‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌corner‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌cafe.‌‌‌

‌Larry‌ ‌takes‌ ‌a‌ ‌sip‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌coffee‌ ‌but‌ ‌looks‌ ‌taken‌ ‌aback.‌ ‌“Wow…‌ ‌That‌ ‌has‌ ‌quite‌ ‌a‌ ‌different‌ ‌taste.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌unbuckles‌ ‌the‌ ‌bottom‌ ‌strap‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌prosthetic‌ ‌and‌ ‌looks‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌Larry,‌ ‌confused.‌ ‌“Does‌ ‌it‌ ‌taste‌‌

bad?”‌‌

‌

‌“No,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌actually‌ ‌really‌ ‌good.”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌takes‌ ‌another‌ ‌sip‌ ‌and‌ ‌licks‌ ‌his‌ ‌lips,‌ ‌“But‌ ‌it‌ ‌kinda‌‌ ‌‌ tastes‌ ‌like‌‌

that‌ ‌matcha‌ ‌tea‌ ‌that‌ ‌Maple‌ ‌gave‌ ‌us‌ ‌once.”‌ ‌He‌ ‌holds‌ ‌the‌ ‌mug‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal,‌ ‌“Want‌ ‌a‌ ‌taste?”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌hates‌ ‌coffee,‌ ‌but‌ ‌he’s‌ ‌curious.‌ ‌He‌ ‌takes‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌cup,‌ ‌lifts‌ ‌his‌ ‌prosthetic‌ ‌slightly,‌ ‌and‌ ‌takes‌ ‌a‌‌

small‌ ‌sip.‌ ‌He‌ ‌cringes‌ ‌and‌ ‌hands‌ ‌the‌ ‌cup‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌Larry.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌laughs‌ ‌at‌ ‌seeing‌ ‌the‌ ‌look‌ ‌in‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌eyes,‌ ‌“Still‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌like‌ ‌it?”‌‌

‌

‌“...It‌ ‌‌ does‌ ‌‌ taste‌ ‌like‌ ‌the‌ ‌matcha‌ ‌tea,‌ ‌but‌ ‌not‌ ‌enough.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌takes‌ ‌a‌ ‌sip‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌black‌ ‌milk‌ ‌tea‌ ‌to‌‌

wash‌ ‌down‌ ‌the‌ ‌taste‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌coffee.‌‌

‌

‌They‌ ‌eat‌ ‌in‌ ‌silence‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌few‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌then‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌takes‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌from‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌table,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌got‌‌

something‌ ‌for‌ ‌you~.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌watches‌ ‌eagerly‌ ‌as‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌reaches‌ ‌into‌ ‌his‌ ‌pocket‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌out‌ ‌a‌ ‌small,‌ ‌purple‌ ‌bag,‌ ‌tied‌ ‌with‌‌

a‌ ‌black‌ ‌ribbon.‌ ‌He‌ ‌hands‌ ‌it‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌huge‌ ‌grin,‌ ‌“Open‌ ‌it,”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌his‌ ‌hand‌ ‌away‌ ‌from‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌to‌ ‌open‌ ‌the‌ ‌bag.‌ ‌He‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌the‌ ‌ribbon‌ ‌out‌ ‌and‌ ‌drops‌ ‌the‌‌

contents‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌palm‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌hand.‌‌

‌He‌ ‌holds‌ ‌a‌ ‌silver‌ ‌chain‌ ‌bracelet,‌ ‌decorated‌ ‌with‌ ‌small‌ ‌red‌ ‌roses‌ ‌and‌ ‌golden‌ ‌skulls.‌ ‌“Oh‌ ‌my‌ ‌god,‌‌

it’s‌ ‌so‌ ‌pretty!”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌holds‌ ‌the‌ ‌bracelet‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌examine‌ ‌it‌ ‌happily.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌smiles‌ ‌brightly,‌ ‌satisfied‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌reaction‌ ‌it‌ ‌got‌ ‌from‌ ‌Sal.‌ ‌“Thank‌ ‌God,‌ ‌‘cause‌ ‌it‌ ‌took‌‌

forever‌ ‌to‌ ‌make!‌ ‌Ash‌ ‌helped‌ ‌me‌ ‌get‌ ‌the‌ ‌beads,‌ ‌but‌ ‌the‌ ‌chain‌ ‌was‌ ‌just‌ ‌an‌ ‌old‌ ‌broken‌ ‌necklace‌‌

that‌ ‌I‌ ‌had.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌looks‌ ‌up‌ ‌at‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌in‌ ‌shock,‌ ‌“You‌ ‌‌ made‌ ‌‌ it!?”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌nods‌ ‌quickly‌ ‌and‌ ‌smiles.‌ ‌“Ash‌ ‌gave‌ ‌me‌ ‌the‌ ‌idea.‌ ‌You‌ ‌can‌ ‌thank‌ ‌her,‌ ‌‘cause‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌just‌‌

gonna‌ ‌buy‌ ‌you‌ ‌something,‌ ‌but‌ ‌she‌ ‌said‌ ‌you’d‌ ‌like‌ ‌this‌ ‌more.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌lifts‌ ‌his‌ ‌prosthetic‌ ‌just‌ ‌enough‌ ‌to‌ ‌lean‌ ‌across‌ ‌the‌ ‌table‌ ‌and‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌forehead.‌ ‌“Well,‌‌

thanks,‌ ‌Ash.‌ ‌And‌ ‌thank‌ ‌you,‌ ‌Larbear.”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌gives‌ ‌another‌ ‌huge‌ ‌grin‌ ‌and‌ ‌helps‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌put‌ ‌the‌ ‌bracelet‌ ‌on.‌ ‌“‘Cause‌ ‌you‌ ‌know‌ ‌what‌ ‌today‌‌

is,‌ ‌right?”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌hums‌ ‌happily‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌stares‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌bracelet‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌wrist.‌ ‌“It’s‌ ‌been‌ ‌five‌ ‌months,‌ ‌right?”‌‌

‌

‌“Yes!”‌‌

‌

‌Five‌ ‌months‌ ‌since‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌and‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌had‌ ‌started‌ ‌dating.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌takes‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌again,‌ ‌“And‌ ‌I‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌sweet‌ ‌surprise‌ ‌for‌ ‌you‌ ‌tonight~.”‌‌

‌‌

‌“What!?”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌drops‌ ‌his‌ ‌hand‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌table,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌only‌ ‌got‌ ‌you‌ ‌one‌ ‌gift,‌ ‌and‌ ‌here‌ ‌you‌ ‌are‌ ‌getting‌ ‌me‌‌

two?”‌‌

‌

‌“No,‌ ‌no,‌ ‌no,”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌shakes‌ ‌his‌ ‌head,‌ ‌“The‌ ‌bracelet‌ ‌was‌ ‌your‌ ‌gift,‌ ‌but‌ ‌what‌ ‌I‌ ‌have‌ ‌tonight‌ ‌is‌‌

something‌ ‌for‌ ‌us‌ ‌both‌ ‌to‌ ‌enjoy.”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌brings‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌hand‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌lips‌ ‌and‌ ‌peppers‌ ‌his‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌in‌‌

kisses.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌giggles‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌cheek,‌ ‌playfully‌ ‌pinching‌ ‌him.‌ ‌“Good,‌ ‌‘cause‌ ‌I‌ ‌was‌ ‌a‌ ‌second‌ ‌from‌‌

running‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌here‌ ‌and‌ ‌buying‌ ‌you‌ ‌another‌ ‌present!”‌‌

‌

‌“...I‌ ‌mean,‌ ‌you‌ ‌could‌ ‌still‌ ‌do‌ ‌that!”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌laughs‌ ‌and‌ ‌lightly‌ ‌hits‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌shoulder.‌ ‌“Drink‌ ‌your‌ ‌damn‌ ‌coffee!”‌‌

‌

‌

‌

‌

‌

‌A‌ ‌few‌ ‌hours‌ ‌had‌ ‌passed‌ ‌and‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌and‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌were‌ ‌now‌ ‌running‌ ‌around‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment‌ ‌complex,‌‌

shielding‌ ‌their‌ ‌heads‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌rain.‌ ‌They‌ ‌get‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌back‌ ‌door‌ ‌leading‌ ‌to‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌apartment.‌ ‌Larry‌‌

swings‌ ‌the‌ ‌door‌ ‌open‌ ‌and‌ ‌ushers‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌inside.‌ ‌“Come‌ ‌on,‌ ‌come‌ ‌on!”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌runs‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌bed‌ ‌and‌ ‌drops‌ ‌down,‌ ‌laying‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌stomach.‌ ‌“It’s‌ ‌so‌ ‌cold!”‌‌

‌“You‌ ‌like‌ ‌the‌ ‌cold!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌walks‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌lays‌ ‌down‌ ‌on‌ ‌top‌ ‌of‌ ‌Sal.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌screams‌ ‌as‌ ‌the‌ ‌sudden‌ ‌weight‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌much‌ ‌larger‌ ‌boyfriend.‌ ‌“Larry!”‌‌

‌

‌“You‌ ‌said‌ ‌you‌ ‌were‌ ‌cold!‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌warming‌ ‌you‌ ‌up!”‌‌

‌

‌Both‌ ‌boys‌ ‌laugh‌ ‌as‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌tries‌ ‌to‌ ‌wiggle‌ ‌free‌ ‌but‌ ‌to‌ ‌no‌ ‌avail.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌check‌ ‌on‌ ‌Gizmo!”‌‌

‌

‌“You’re‌ ‌gonna‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌break‌ ‌free‌ ‌from‌ ‌me‌ ‌then,‌ ‌little‌ ‌boy!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌wraps‌ ‌his‌ ‌arms‌ ‌around‌ ‌Sal,‌‌

cocooning‌ ‌him‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed.‌‌

‌

‌“La-arry!”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌laughs.‌ ‌He‌ ‌tries‌ ‌to‌ ‌push‌ ‌himself‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌off,‌ ‌but‌ ‌once‌ ‌again,‌ ‌to‌ ‌no‌ ‌avail.‌‌

“Larry,‌ ‌seriously,‌ ‌please,‌ ‌I‌ ‌need‌ ‌to‌ ‌go‌ ‌check‌ ‌on‌ ‌Gizmo!”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌sighs.‌ ‌“All‌ ‌right,”‌ ‌He‌ ‌let’s‌ ‌go‌ ‌of‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌and‌ ‌gets‌ ‌up.‌ ‌He‌ ‌sits‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌edge‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌bed,‌ ‌“How‌ ‌long‌‌

is‌ ‌it‌ ‌gonna‌ ‌take?‌ ‌I‌ ‌wanna‌ ‌start‌ ‌setting‌ ‌some‌ ‌things‌ ‌up‌ ‌for‌ ‌that‌ ‌surprise‌ ‌I‌ ‌told‌ ‌you‌ ‌about.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌unclasps‌ ‌his‌ ‌prosthetic‌ ‌and‌ ‌crawls‌ ‌into‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌lap.‌ ‌He‌ ‌wraps‌ ‌his‌ ‌arms‌ ‌around‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌neck‌‌

and‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌his‌ ‌waist.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌leans‌ ‌in‌ ‌close‌ ‌to‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌face,‌ ‌just‌ ‌barely‌ ‌brushing‌ ‌their‌ ‌lips‌‌

together,‌ ‌then‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌away.‌ ‌He‌ ‌smiles‌ ‌mischievously‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌disappointed‌ ‌look‌ ‌on‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌face.‌‌

“How‌ ‌long‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌need?‌ ‌I‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌see‌ ‌my‌ ‌dad’s‌ ‌car,‌ ‌so‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌pretty‌ ‌sure‌ ‌he’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment.”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌into‌ ‌a‌ ‌deep‌ ‌kiss.‌ ‌He‌ ‌runs‌ ‌his‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌through‌ ‌one‌ ‌of‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌pigtails‌ ‌and‌ ‌twirls‌ ‌it‌‌

around‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌away.‌ ‌“Maybe‌ ‌ten‌ ‌minutes‌ ‌at‌ ‌least.”‌ ‌His‌ ‌voice‌ ‌was‌ ‌low‌ ‌and‌ ‌it‌ ‌made‌ ‌Sal‌‌

shiver.‌ ‌Something‌ ‌was‌ ‌telling‌ ‌him‌ ‌that‌ ‌the‌ ‌surprise‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌very‌ ‌innocent.‌‌

‌‌

‌“All‌ ‌right.‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌be‌ ‌back‌ ‌in‌ ‌ten‌ ‌minutes.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌runs‌ ‌his‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌through‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌hair‌ ‌and‌ ‌stands‌ ‌up.‌ ‌He‌‌

clasps‌ ‌his‌ ‌prosthetic‌ ‌back‌ ‌on,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌also‌ ‌have‌ ‌dinner‌ ‌made‌ ‌for‌ ‌us‌ ‌upstairs.‌ ‌Should‌ ‌I‌ ‌bring‌ ‌it‌ ‌down?”‌‌

‌

‌“Yeah,‌ ‌‘cause‌ ‌I‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌plan‌ ‌on‌ ‌letting‌ ‌you‌ ‌leave‌ ‌tonight.”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌smiles‌ ‌and‌ ‌looks‌ ‌at‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌innocently.‌‌

‌

‌“Yeah,‌ ‌I‌ ‌figured.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌leans‌ ‌down‌ ‌and‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌through‌ ‌the‌ ‌prosthetic,‌ ‌earning‌ ‌a‌ ‌laugh‌ ‌from‌‌

the‌ ‌metalhead.‌ ‌“I’ll‌ ‌be‌ ‌back‌ ‌in‌ ‌ten!”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌turns‌ ‌around‌ ‌and‌ ‌runs‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌bedroom.‌‌

‌“I’ll‌ ‌be‌ ‌down‌ ‌here!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌calls‌ ‌after‌ ‌him‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌runs‌ ‌out‌ ‌the‌ ‌front‌ ‌door.‌‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌hurries‌ ‌down‌ ‌the‌ ‌hall‌ ‌and‌ ‌presses‌ ‌the‌ ‌elevator‌ ‌button.‌ ‌He‌ ‌gets‌ ‌inside‌ ‌and‌ ‌rides‌ ‌it‌ ‌up‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌‌

floor.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌runs‌ ‌into‌ ‌his‌ ‌apartment‌ ‌and‌ ‌is‌ ‌greeted‌ ‌by‌ ‌Gizmo’s‌ ‌loud‌ ‌meowing.‌ ‌“Hi!‌ ‌Sorry,‌ ‌it‌ ‌took‌ ‌me‌ ‌so‌‌

long!‌ ‌But‌ ‌we’re‌ ‌going‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌bit!”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌runs‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌bedroom‌ ‌and‌ ‌grabs‌ ‌a‌ ‌duffel‌ ‌bag‌ ‌and‌ ‌stuffs‌ ‌it‌ ‌with‌ ‌some‌ ‌clothes‌ ‌and‌ ‌pajamas.‌‌

(Though‌ ‌nights‌ ‌spent‌ ‌with‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌would‌ ‌usually‌ ‌be‌ ‌spent‌ ‌naked.)‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌zips‌ ‌the‌ ‌duffel‌ ‌bag‌ ‌then‌‌

goes‌ ‌through‌ ‌his‌ ‌drawers‌ ‌in‌ ‌search‌ ‌of‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌gift.‌‌

‌He‌ ‌finds‌ ‌a‌ ‌small,‌ ‌black‌ ‌box.‌ ‌He‌ ‌had‌ ‌saved‌ ‌enough‌ ‌money‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌past‌ ‌few‌ ‌months‌ ‌to‌ ‌buy‌ ‌a‌‌

beautiful‌ ‌sterling‌ ‌silver‌ ‌ring‌ ‌with‌ ‌an‌ ‌inner‌ ‌engraving;‌ ‌‌ “A‌ ‌perfect‌ ‌fit”‌ .‌‌

‌Ashley‌ ‌had‌ ‌helped‌ ‌him‌ ‌get‌ ‌it‌ ‌fitted‌ ‌perfectly‌ ‌without‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌knowing,‌ ‌so‌ ‌the‌ ‌engraving‌ ‌wouldn’t‌‌

become‌ ‌a‌ ‌cruel,‌ ‌ironic‌ ‌joke.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌pockets‌ ‌the‌ ‌box‌ ‌and‌ ‌runs‌ ‌out‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌living‌ ‌room,‌ ‌throwing‌ ‌his‌ ‌duffel‌ ‌bag‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch.‌‌‌

‌The‌ ‌time‌ ‌was‌ ‌almost‌ ‌5‌ ‌o’clock‌ ‌and‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌out‌ ‌his‌ ‌phone,‌‌

‌

‌

‌

Sally‌ ‌Face:‌ ‌Text‌ ‌me‌ ‌when‌ ‌everythings‌ ‌done‌‌

‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌i‌ ‌will!‌‌

‌

Larbear:‌ ‌almost‌ ‌done!‌‌

‌

‌

‌

Sal‌ ‌pockets‌ ‌his‌ ‌phone‌ ‌again‌ ‌and‌ ‌goes‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌fridge‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌the‌ ‌dinner‌ ‌that‌ ‌Todd‌ ‌had‌ ‌helped‌ ‌him‌‌

prepare.‌ ‌Todd‌ ‌was‌ ‌by‌ ‌far‌ ‌the‌ ‌best‌ ‌cook‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌friend‌ ‌group‌ ‌and‌ ‌was‌ ‌thankfully‌ ‌more‌ ‌than‌ ‌willing‌‌

to‌ ‌help‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌make‌ ‌a‌ ‌nice‌ ‌dinner‌ ‌for‌ ‌his‌ ‌and‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌five-month‌ ‌anniversary.‌ ‌All‌ ‌the‌ ‌food‌ ‌was‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌‌

kept‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌fridge,‌ ‌so‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌have‌ ‌to‌ ‌worry‌ ‌about‌ ‌making‌ ‌it‌ ‌tonight.‌‌

‌

‌After‌ ‌making‌ ‌sure‌ ‌that‌ ‌everything‌ ‌was‌ ‌there,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌goes‌ ‌to‌ ‌grab‌ ‌the‌ ‌cat‌ ‌food‌ ‌when‌ ‌he‌ ‌hears‌ ‌a‌‌

door‌ ‌open.‌‌

‌

‌He‌ ‌spins‌ ‌around‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad‌ ‌stumble,‌ ‌drunk,‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌room.‌ ‌When‌ ‌did‌ ‌he‌ ‌get‌ ‌home?‌ ‌“Hi,‌ ‌Dad,”‌‌

Sal‌ ‌waves‌ ‌at‌ ‌him‌ ‌then‌ ‌turns‌ ‌back‌ ‌around‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌the‌ ‌cat‌ ‌food.‌‌

‌

‌“Hi…”‌ ‌Henry‌ ‌drags‌ ‌his‌ ‌feet‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌kitchen‌ ‌and‌ ‌leans‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌counter.‌ ‌“What‌ ‌are‌ ‌you‌ ‌doing?”‌‌

‌

‌“Oh,‌ ‌uh,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌spend‌ ‌the‌ ‌night‌ ‌at‌ ‌Larry’s…‌ ‌Hope‌ ‌you‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌mind.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌had‌ ‌never‌ ‌really‌‌

told‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad‌ ‌about‌ ‌his‌ ‌relationship‌ ‌with‌ ‌Larry.‌ ‌He‌ ‌never‌ ‌really‌ ‌knew‌ ‌where‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad‌ ‌stood‌ ‌when‌ ‌it‌‌

came‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌liking‌ ‌guys…‌‌

‌

‌Henry‌ ‌doesn’t‌ ‌give‌ ‌any‌ ‌sort‌ ‌of‌ ‌answer.‌ ‌“Hand‌ ‌me‌ ‌the‌ ‌aspirin.”‌‌

‌

‌The‌ ‌aspirin‌ ‌bottle‌ ‌was‌ ‌next‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌sink,‌ ‌from‌ ‌the‌ ‌last‌ ‌time‌ ‌Henry‌ ‌threw‌ ‌up‌ ‌there‌ ‌while‌ ‌drinking.‌‌

Sal‌ ‌hands‌ ‌it‌ ‌to‌ ‌him‌ ‌and‌ ‌goes‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌room.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌hasn’t‌ ‌actually‌ ‌lived‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌past‌ ‌four‌ ‌months.‌ ‌After‌ ‌the‌ ‌broken‌ ‌plate‌‌

situation,‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌was‌ ‌too‌ ‌nervous‌ ‌to‌ ‌let‌ ‌him‌ ‌stay‌ ‌there.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌now‌ ‌has‌ ‌a‌ ‌slight‌ ‌scar‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌right‌ ‌hand‌‌

from‌ ‌it…‌‌

‌

‌‌ “I‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌want‌ ‌you‌ ‌to‌ ‌get‌ ‌hurt‌ ‌like‌ ‌that‌ ‌again!”‌ ‌‌ Larry‌ ‌had‌ ‌tears‌ ‌streaming‌ ‌down‌ ‌his‌ ‌face.‌ ‌He‌ ‌didn’t‌‌

want‌ ‌to‌ ‌tell‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌what‌ ‌to‌ ‌do,‌ ‌but‌ ‌the‌ ‌fear‌ ‌of‌ ‌knowing‌ ‌how‌ ‌Henry‌ ‌treated‌ ‌him‌ ‌ate‌ ‌away‌ ‌at‌ ‌Larry‌‌

every‌ ‌second‌ ‌that‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌was‌ ‌there.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌help‌ ‌the‌ ‌whine‌ ‌that‌ ‌escaped‌ ‌his‌ ‌throat‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulled‌‌

Larry‌ ‌close‌ ‌to‌ ‌him…‌ ‌It‌ ‌was‌ ‌so‌ ‌weird,‌ ‌having‌ ‌someone‌ ‌cry‌ ‌for‌ ‌him…‌ ‌Crying‌ ‌because‌ ‌they‌ ‌cared‌‌

for‌ ‌him‌ ‌so‌ ‌much…‌‌‌

‌That‌ ‌was‌ ‌the‌ ‌day‌ ‌that‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌had‌ ‌finally‌ ‌asked‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌his‌ ‌boyfriend.‌ ‌He‌ ‌loved‌ ‌that‌ ‌blue‌ ‌boy‌ ‌so‌‌

damn‌ ‌much,‌ ‌and‌ ‌it‌ ‌killed‌ ‌him‌ ‌to‌ ‌know‌ ‌that‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌could‌ ‌get‌ ‌hurt‌ ‌and‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌do‌ ‌anything‌‌

about‌ ‌it.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌pretty‌ ‌much‌ ‌was‌ ‌now‌ ‌only‌ ‌using‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment‌ ‌for‌ ‌storage,‌ ‌but‌ ‌he‌ ‌still‌ ‌feared‌ ‌how’d‌ ‌Henry‌‌

would‌ ‌react‌ ‌to‌ ‌finding‌ ‌out‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌had‌ ‌moved‌ ‌out.‌ ‌He‌ ‌and‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌were‌ ‌planning‌ ‌on‌ ‌moving‌ ‌to‌ ‌their‌‌

own‌ ‌place‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌next‌ ‌month,‌ ‌then‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌could‌ ‌tell‌ ‌his‌ ‌dad‌ ‌that‌ ‌he‌ ‌would‌ ‌no‌ ‌longer‌ ‌be‌ ‌living‌ ‌there.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌picks‌ ‌up‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌from‌ ‌his‌ ‌bed‌ ‌and‌ ‌goes‌ ‌out‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌living‌ ‌room,‌ ‌“Dad,‌ ‌I’m‌ ‌leaving…”‌ ‌looks‌‌

around‌ ‌the‌ ‌corner‌ ‌into‌ ‌Henry’s‌ ‌room.‌ ‌The‌ ‌man‌ ‌was‌ ‌passed‌ ‌out‌ ‌in‌ ‌bed…‌ ‌“Bye…”‌ ‌It‌ ‌still‌ ‌hurts‌ ‌to‌‌

know‌ ‌how‌ ‌much‌ ‌he‌ ‌doesn’t‌ ‌care…‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌was‌ ‌already‌ ‌waiting‌ ‌out‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌basement‌ ‌hallway‌ ‌when‌ ‌Sa‌ ‌and‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌stepped‌ ‌out‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌‌

elevator.‌ ‌“Hold‌ ‌on!”‌ ‌He‌ ‌goes‌ ‌to‌ ‌take‌ ‌the‌ ‌trays‌ ‌of‌ ‌food‌ ‌that‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌was‌ ‌carrying,‌ ‌“I’ll‌ ‌take‌ ‌everything‌‌

inside.‌ ‌You‌ ‌wait‌ ‌out‌ ‌here‌ ‌until‌ ‌I‌ ‌bring‌ ‌you‌ ‌back‌ ‌in!”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌tilts‌ ‌his‌ ‌head‌ ‌slightly,‌ ‌“Why?”‌‌

‌

‌“I‌ ‌told‌ ‌you;‌ ‌I‌ ‌have‌ ‌a‌ ‌surprise‌ ‌for‌ ‌you!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌the‌ ‌top‌ ‌of‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌head‌ ‌and‌ ‌takes‌ ‌the‌ ‌trays‌ ‌to‌‌

the‌ ‌apartment.‌ ‌He‌ ‌comes‌ ‌back‌ ‌for‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌bag,‌ ‌this‌ ‌time‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌follows‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment.‌‌

‌Sal‌ ‌hears‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌talk‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌cat‌ ‌from‌ ‌inside,‌ ‌“No,‌ ‌no,‌ ‌no,‌ ‌Gizmo!‌ ‌That’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌for‌ ‌you!”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌comes‌ ‌back‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smile‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌face‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌ ‌black‌ ‌scarf‌ ‌in‌ ‌his‌ ‌hands.‌ ‌“Do‌ ‌you‌ ‌mind‌ ‌being‌‌

blindfolded?”‌ ‌He‌ ‌spoke‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌low‌ ‌voice‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌knowing‌ ‌smirk‌ ‌on‌ ‌his‌ ‌face.‌‌

‌

‌“Larry…”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌spoke‌ ‌warningly.‌‌

‌

‌“I’m‌ ‌joking!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌laughs.‌ ‌“It’s‌ ‌nothing‌ ‌sexual,‌ ‌it’s‌ ‌just‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌surprise.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌removes‌ ‌his‌ ‌prosthetic‌ ‌and‌ ‌turns‌ ‌his‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌Larry,‌ ‌allowing‌ ‌him‌ ‌to‌ ‌blindfold‌ ‌him.‌ ‌The‌ ‌scarf‌‌

is‌ ‌a‌ ‌soft‌ ‌silk‌ ‌material,‌ ‌which‌ ‌made‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌know‌ ‌that‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌bought‌ ‌it‌ ‌for‌ ‌after-dinner‌ ‌plans.‌‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌ties‌ ‌the‌ ‌scarf‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌back‌ ‌of‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌head‌ ‌and‌ ‌turns‌ ‌him‌ ‌around.‌ ‌He‌ ‌watches‌ ‌the‌ ‌now‌ ‌blind‌‌

man‌ ‌for‌ ‌a‌ ‌second‌ ‌and‌ ‌presses‌ ‌a‌ ‌gentle‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌lips.‌ ‌Feeling‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌smile‌ ‌into‌ ‌the‌ ‌kiss‌ ‌made‌‌

Larry‌ ‌so‌ ‌damn‌ ‌happy,‌ ‌he‌ ‌couldn’t‌ ‌find‌ ‌words‌ ‌to‌ ‌describe‌ ‌the‌ ‌feeling.‌‌

‌Larry‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌takes‌ ‌both‌ ‌of‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌hands‌ ‌and‌ ‌leads‌ ‌him‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment.‌‌

‌

‌Entering‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌gets‌ ‌hit‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌sweet‌ ‌smell.‌ ‌With‌ ‌what‌ ‌little‌ ‌he‌ ‌could‌ ‌see‌ ‌through‌ ‌the‌‌

scarf,‌ ‌it‌ ‌seemed‌ ‌kinda‌ ‌dark‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌apartment.‌‌

‌

‌“Okay,‌ ‌stand‌ ‌right‌ ‌there,”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌walks‌ ‌behind‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌and‌ ‌unties‌ ‌the‌ ‌scarf.‌‌

‌

‌With‌ ‌his‌ ‌sight‌ ‌back,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌is‌ ‌presented‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌meal‌ ‌he‌ ‌and‌ ‌Todd‌ ‌made‌ ‌on‌ ‌a‌ ‌red‌ ‌tablecloth‌ ‌and‌ ‌a‌‌

large‌ ‌vase‌ ‌with‌ ‌red‌ ‌roses‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌center‌ ‌of‌ ‌the‌ ‌table.‌ ‌Two‌ ‌white‌ ‌candles‌ ‌were‌ ‌lit‌ ‌on‌ ‌either‌ ‌side‌ ‌of‌‌

the‌ ‌vase,‌ ‌and‌ ‌two‌ ‌plates‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌other‌ ‌sides.‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌looks‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌lunges‌ ‌at‌ ‌Larry,‌ ‌pulling‌ ‌him‌ ‌in‌ ‌a‌ ‌hug.‌ ‌“Aw,‌ ‌Larry!”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌laughs‌ ‌and‌ ‌rubs‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌back,‌ ‌“I‌ ‌felt‌ ‌that‌ ‌this‌ ‌was‌ ‌the‌ ‌appropriate‌ ‌thing‌ ‌to‌ ‌do‌ ‌when‌ ‌you‌ ‌said‌‌

you‌ ‌were‌ ‌making‌ ‌me‌ ‌dinner!”‌‌

‌

‌Looking‌ ‌over‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌shoulder,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌sees‌ ‌even‌ ‌more‌ ‌work;‌ ‌Red‌ ‌rose‌ ‌petals‌ ‌litter‌ ‌the‌ ‌floor‌ ‌and‌‌

over‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch.‌ ‌On‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch‌ ‌is‌ ‌a‌ ‌purple‌ ‌gift‌ ‌bag…‌ ‌and‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌batting‌ ‌at‌ ‌it.‌‌

‌

‌“Uh,”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌stands‌ ‌back‌ ‌and‌ ‌points‌ ‌to‌ ‌Gizmo.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌turns‌ ‌around‌ ‌and‌ ‌gasps‌ ‌when‌ ‌he‌ ‌sees‌ ‌Gizmo,‌ ‌“Dude,‌ ‌I‌ ‌told‌ ‌you,‌ ‌that’s‌ ‌not‌ ‌for‌ ‌you!”‌ ‌He‌‌

runs‌ ‌over‌ ‌and‌ ‌picks‌ ‌up‌ ‌Gizmo,‌ ‌“It’s‌ ‌for‌ ‌your‌ ‌dad,‌ ‌little‌ ‌buddy,”‌ ‌He‌ ‌sets‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌side‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌‌

bowl‌ ‌already‌ ‌filled‌ ‌with‌ ‌cat‌ ‌food.‌‌

‌

‌“Okay,‌ ‌sit!”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌runs‌ ‌back‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌table‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌a‌ ‌chair‌ ‌out‌ ‌for‌ ‌Sal.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌sits‌ ‌and‌ ‌lets‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌push‌‌

him‌ ‌closer‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌table.‌‌

‌

‌“Oh,‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌such‌ ‌a‌ ‌gentleman,”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌says‌ ‌with‌ ‌slight‌ ‌sarcasm.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌playfully‌ ‌hits‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌shoulder‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌takes‌ ‌his‌ ‌own‌ ‌seat.‌‌

‌

‌“No,‌ ‌for‌ ‌real,‌ ‌you’re‌ ‌the‌ ‌sweetest,‌ ‌Larry.‌ ‌You’re‌ ‌amazing.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌wasn’t‌ ‌going‌ ‌to‌ ‌be‌ ‌able‌ ‌to‌ ‌wipe‌‌

the‌ ‌grin‌ ‌from‌ ‌his‌ ‌face‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌next‌ ‌several‌ ‌hours‌ ‌with‌ ‌everything‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌has‌ ‌done.‌‌

‌

‌“Thanks,‌ ‌Sally…”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌smiles,‌ ‌proud‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌work‌ ‌to‌ ‌make‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌happy.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌serves‌ ‌both‌ ‌their‌ ‌plates‌ ‌with‌ ‌protest‌ ‌from‌ ‌Sal.‌ ‌“I‌ ‌can‌ ‌do‌ ‌it‌ ‌myself!”‌‌

‌

‌“What‌ ‌kind‌ ‌of‌ ‌boyfriend‌ ‌would‌ ‌I‌ ‌be‌ ‌if‌ ‌I‌ ‌let‌ ‌you‌ ‌make‌ ‌dinner‌ ‌‌ and‌ ‌‌ serve‌ ‌yourself?”‌‌

‌

‌“I‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌make‌ ‌it‌ ‌alone,‌ ‌and‌ ‌‌ you‌‌ ‌did‌ ‌all‌ ‌of‌ ‌this!”‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌pours‌ ‌them‌ ‌drinks‌ ‌and‌ ‌two‌ ‌start‌ ‌eating,‌ ‌only‌ ‌being‌ ‌bothered‌ ‌by‌ ‌Gizmo‌ ‌once‌ ‌for‌ ‌the‌ ‌whole‌‌

meal.‌‌

‌

‌Once‌ ‌their‌ ‌plates‌ ‌were‌ ‌empty,‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌takes‌ ‌them‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌sink.‌ ‌“Now,‌ ‌about‌ ‌that‌ ‌bag‌ ‌on‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch?‌ ‌I‌‌

thought‌ ‌you‌ ‌said‌ ‌only‌ ‌one‌ ‌gift?”‌‌

‌Larry‌ ‌gives‌ ‌a‌ ‌low‌ ‌chuckle‌ ‌and‌ ‌walks‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌the‌ ‌couch,‌ ‌“Oh,‌ ‌trust‌ ‌me,‌ ‌Sally‌ ‌Face,”‌ ‌He‌ ‌picks‌ ‌up‌‌

the‌ ‌purple‌ ‌bag‌ ‌and‌ ‌brings‌ ‌over‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌with‌ ‌a‌ ‌smirk.‌ ‌“This‌ ‌is‌ ‌for‌ ‌my‌ ‌benefit.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌eyes‌ ‌the‌ ‌bag‌ ‌curiously‌ ‌and‌ ‌takes‌ ‌it‌ ‌from‌ ‌Larry.‌ ‌He‌ ‌takes‌ ‌one‌ ‌look‌ ‌inside‌ ‌and‌ ‌closes‌ ‌the‌‌

bag,‌ ‌his‌ ‌face‌ ‌turning‌ ‌a‌ ‌slight‌ ‌crimson‌ ‌shade,‌ ‌but‌ ‌he‌ ‌was‌ ‌smiling.‌‌

‌

‌Larry’s‌ ‌smirk‌ ‌turns‌ ‌into‌ ‌a‌ ‌wicked‌ ‌grin.‌ ‌“So?‌ ‌Check‌ ‌it‌ ‌out,”‌ ‌He‌ ‌leans‌ ‌in‌ ‌close‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌side‌ ‌and‌‌

runs‌ ‌a‌ ‌hand‌ ‌down‌ ‌his‌ ‌back,‌ ‌slowly‌ ‌inching‌ ‌it‌ ‌lower‌ ‌and‌ ‌lower…‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌leans‌ ‌back‌ ‌a‌ ‌little‌ ‌bit‌ ‌into‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌hand.‌ ‌He‌ ‌opens‌ ‌the‌ ‌bag‌ ‌again‌ ‌and‌ ‌pulls‌ ‌one‌ ‌item‌ ‌from‌‌

inside;‌ ‌a‌ ‌pastel‌ ‌blue‌ ‌bralette‌ ‌hangs‌ ‌from‌ ‌one‌ ‌strap‌ ‌on‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌finger.‌ ‌He‌ ‌examines‌ ‌it‌ ‌in‌ ‌shock‌ ‌and‌‌

delight.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌leans‌ ‌close‌ ‌to‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌ear‌ ‌and‌ ‌whispers,‌ ‌“What‌ ‌do‌ ‌you‌ ‌think?”‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌creep‌ ‌under‌‌

Sal’s‌ ‌shirt,‌ ‌making‌ ‌the‌ ‌bluenette‌ ‌shiver‌ ‌as‌ ‌Larry’s‌ ‌fingers‌ ‌trail‌ ‌up‌ ‌the‌ ‌bare‌ ‌skin.‌ ‌“You‌ ‌said‌ ‌you‌‌

wanted‌ ‌to‌ ‌try‌ ‌out‌ ‌a‌ ‌set,‌ ‌and‌ ‌I‌ ‌thought‌ ‌this‌ ‌set‌ ‌was‌ ‌cute.”‌‌

‌

‌Sal‌ ‌still‌ ‌can’t‌ ‌stop‌ ‌grinning,‌ ‌even‌ ‌as‌ ‌he‌ ‌bites‌ ‌his‌ ‌lip‌ ‌at‌ ‌the‌ ‌tingling‌ ‌feeling‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌was‌ ‌sending‌‌

through‌ ‌his‌ ‌whole‌ ‌body.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌checks‌ ‌inside‌ ‌the‌ ‌back‌ ‌again‌ ‌to‌ ‌see‌ ‌a‌ ‌pair‌ ‌of‌ ‌lacey,‌ ‌pastel‌ ‌blue‌‌

panties‌ ‌to‌ ‌match‌ ‌with‌ ‌the‌ ‌bralette.‌ ‌“You’re‌ ‌amazing~.”‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌didn’t‌ ‌even‌ ‌know‌ ‌if‌ ‌he‌ ‌was‌ ‌talking‌‌

about‌ ‌the‌ ‌lingerie‌ ‌or‌ ‌the‌ ‌way‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌was‌ ‌making‌ ‌him‌ ‌feel.‌‌

‌

‌Larry‌ ‌hums‌ ‌against‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌neck,‌ ‌making‌ ‌the‌ ‌latter‌ ‌sigh‌ ‌blissfully.‌ ‌“I’ve‌ ‌got‌ ‌something‌ ‌for‌ ‌myself‌ ‌in‌‌

the‌ ‌bedroom.”‌ ‌Larry‌ ‌trails‌ ‌his‌ ‌hand‌ ‌back‌ ‌down‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌body,‌ ‌going‌ ‌further‌ ‌than‌ ‌before,‌ ‌grabbing‌ ‌a‌‌

handful‌ ‌of‌ ‌his‌ ‌ass.‌ ‌“Why‌ ‌don’t‌ ‌you‌ ‌go‌ ‌change‌ ‌in‌ ‌the‌ ‌bathroom,‌ ‌and‌ ‌I’ll‌ ‌meet‌ ‌you‌ ‌in‌ ‌bed?”‌‌

‌

‌Sal’s‌ ‌sighs‌ ‌and‌ ‌nods‌ ‌his‌ ‌head,‌ ‌but‌ ‌the‌ ‌action‌ ‌gets‌ ‌cut‌ ‌off‌ ‌by‌ ‌a‌ ‌hard‌ ‌swat‌ ‌to‌ ‌his‌ ‌ass.‌ ‌Sal‌ ‌makes‌‌

a‌ ‌sound‌ ‌between‌ ‌a‌ ‌startled‌ ‌yelp‌ ‌and‌ ‌moans‌ ‌from‌ ‌pleasure.‌‌

‌‌

‌Larry‌ ‌laughs‌ ‌and‌ ‌kisses‌ ‌Sal’s‌ ‌temple.‌ ‌“I’ll‌ ‌see‌ ‌you‌ ‌there‌ ‌then~.”‌‌


	2. New Outfits

Sal’s closes the bathroom door and sets the bag with the new lingerie on the counter. His hands shake from excitement and nerves. He’s never worn lingerie before, but damn was he excited to but on a show for Larry. Plus, Larry said he had something for himself…

Sal undresses like he’s being timed, almost ripping his shirt trying to get it off so quickly. He slips off his boxers and pulls the lacy panties out of the bag. He slips them on and checks himself out in the mirror; nothing was hanging out, but the thin lace left nothing to the imagination.

Next was the bralette. When Sal pulls it out, he notices something else in the bag that he didn’t see before.

He pulls out a pair of white stockings with pastel blue bows at the top. Sal giggles and rubs the soft material with his thumbs. “You are too much, Larbear.”

Sal sets the stockings on the counter and slips the bralette over his head. Blue lace accessories hang just below his bust and cover a bit more than the panties do.

Sal finally takes the stockings and pulls them up. They stop mid-thigh, like most of the stockings Sal owns.

Sal checks himself out in the mirror one last time, taking out his pigtails and letting his hair fall around his shoulders... It was so incredible the way he was feeling; so cute and sexy. For his first lingerie set, it was amazing. Sal tries to see his backside in the mirror, wanting to thoroughly check out his looks.

Larry certainly knew what would make Sal feel absolutely beautiful.

After a few seconds and watching himself twirl around in the mirror, Sal exits the bathroom. The candles on the table were blown out and Sal could see a faint light from under the bedroom door.

He passes Gizmo sleeping on the couch, with almost all the rose petals cleaned from it. “You work fast, Lar.”

Sal approaches the bedroom and knocks. “I’m dressed~.” 

Larry speaks from the other side, “Give be sec, baby,” Sal hears movement from the other side, and finally, footsteps approach the door. Sal is taken aback by what he sees when the door opens.

Larry was wearing tight latex pants that had a  _ very  _ noticeable bulge. He had a tight fitted black shirt over a long-sleeved fishnet top.

His black latex was certainly a different vibe from Sal’s pastel lace.

Sal’s eyes trail up and down Larry’s body, stunned by how amazing he looks. His eyes finally land on the smile on Larry’s face.

Larry holds his hand out to Sal, “Come here,”

Sal takes his hand and lets him lead him into the bedroom. The rose petals were now on the floor surrounding the bed, and several candles were lit around the shelves that were now cleared off of Larry’s stuff.

“Let me get a good look at you.” Larry steps back to be arms-length with Sal and twirls the bluenette around. He wants to see every angle of that beautiful body in his new outfit.

Once Sal was facing Larry again he pulls him close, “You look stunning, Baby Blue~,”

Sal smiles brightly and wraps his arms around Larry’s shoulders, “I love this set. Thank you,” He gets up on his toes to kiss Larry sweetly.

Larry wraps his arms around Sal’s waist and lifts him without breaking the kiss. Sal wraps his legs around Larry’s waist and Larry places his hands under Sal’s rear to support him.

Larry breaks the kiss and carries Sal to the bed. He lays him down gently and goes back down for a rougher kiss.

Sal slips his tongue and licks Larry’s bottom lip. He grabs fistfuls of the brown hair and pulls gently, getting a sweet moan from the man on top of him.

Larry pulls back and grabs Sal’s hands, untangling them from his hair. “You get some cute lingerie and suddenly you’re all feisty, huh?” Larry pins Sal’s hands to the bed. He speaks in a low whisper, “Do I have to remind you who’s in charge here?”

Sal smiles mischievously and sticks his tongue out at Larry. He wasn’t trying to take charge, but Larry knew that. He just wanted to get Larry going.

Larry stands up and walks over to the dresser and comes back with a large belt in hand. “Stand up.” His tone was demanding and controlling, and it made all Sal’s blood rush south faster than anything.

Sal stands up quickly and watches Larry fold the belt in his hands. Larry grabs Sal’s face with one hand and plants a rough kiss on his lips. “Turn around.” He commands, and Sal happily obliges.

With Sal’s back to him, Larry places a hand between Sal’s shoulder blades and carefully pushes him forward until the bluenette is bent over the bed. “Put your hands up.”

Sal stretches his arms up until his hands are to the other side of the bed.

Larry trails his fingers up and down Sal’s spine a few times, making him shiver. Larry rubs Sal’s back with one hand and uses the other to gently swat his belt against Sal’s thigh.

The first swat wasn’t anything painful, and it earns Larry a quiet moan from his blue boy.

The belt hits Sal’s thighs a few more times, getting a moan each time, then Larry moves it higher. The first swat to Sal’s ass was a bit harder than the ones before. The next was harder and got a soft yelp of pain.

Larry hooks his thumb under the waistband of the blue panties and pulls them down to rest just above the stockings. He lines his belt up and carefully caresses Sal’s ass with it then lands a hard  **_smack_ ** _.  _

Sal yelps and moans louder than before. His back arched and his fingers curled into the sheets. Larry windes his arm back and lands another hard  **_smack_ ** on Sal’s ass.

Sal gasps and whines as several more hits land on him. By the tenth or so hit, Sal was almost in tears, but he was loving every single one. “Oh, fuuuck…”

Larry tosses his belt to the side and pulls Sal’s panties back in place. He leans down to Sal’s ear and whispers, “Come here, Bluebell,” He grabs Sal’s hips and leads them back into the bed.

They lie down in bed and Larry wraps an arm around Sal’s waist. He kisses him softly as the other hands rub small circles around Sal’s red, bruising skin.

Sal runs his hands through Larry’s hair as Larry starts to kiss down his neck. He moves Sal to lay flat in bed and trails long, slow kisses down his neck and chest.

Larry tugs on the strap of the bralette to kiss Sal’s shoulder and collarbone. He stops and runs a hand through the blue hair, “Do you feel okay after that?”

Sal nods, feeling absolutely incredible. He sneaks his hands up Larry’s overshirt and feels the fishnet over hot skin. “Can you take this off?”

Larry sits up, caging Sal under his legs, and pulls the black shirt over his head.

Sal watches, holding his breath. Larry looks gorgeous with just the tight fishnet top. Sal almost couldn’t get his hands on him fast enough.

Larry leans back down, hands planted on either side of Sal’s head, and Sal runs his own hands down Larry’s chest.

He runs his hands down to Larry’s waist, carefully tugging on the netting. “Very nice~.”

Larry lets out a throaty laugh as Sal’s hands continue to explore his body. “All right, baby, what do you say we get started here?” He presses one more kiss to Sal’s forehead then gets up and off the bed. “I think I know what you like,”

Sal rolls over to lie on his side and watch Larry pull out their “special box” from under the bed and open it.

Larry tosses a pack of condoms and a bottle of lube onto the bed, then pulls out a pink vibrator wand; Sal’s favorite toy.

Sal lays back down eagerly as Larry climbs back on top of him. Larry sets the vibrator to Sal’s side and starts palming him through the panties. His hand runs slowly over the blue lace, earning the sweetest sounding moans from the man below him.

Larry picks up the vibrator, “Ready?”

Sal gives him a huge smile and an enthusiastic nod.  _ Fuck yes. _

Larry positions himself and sits on Sal’s legs. He turns the vibrator on the lowest setting and slowly brings it down on Sal’s clothed dick.

Sal sucks in air through his teeth as the vibrator presses against the head of his dick. He closes his eyes and lets that amazing feeling takes over his body.

Larry runs a hand down Sal’s stomach and turns up the setting of the vibrator.

Sal gasps and arches his back slightly. “Oh, Laaaary~,”

Larry smiles, though Sal can’t see him, and turns up the vibrator to the final setting. 

Sal’s eyes pop as Larry adjusts the wand to run it up his shaft, back to the tip and back down. “Larry~!” Sal’s thighs start to shake. He needs more from Larry…

Larry runs the vibrator up Sal’s shaft one last time then pulls it away. He sets it back down on the bed. He takes a good look at Sal, whose panties were now almost completely soaked with precum.

Sal pushes his hair from his face, his heart beating out of his chest. “Your turn,” Sal sits and hooks his fingers through the belt loops of the latex pants and pushes Larry back.

Larry lays back against the wall and lets Sal get to work.

Sal unzips the pants, barely freeing Larry’s bulge. His boxers were wet with precum despite not being touched once since they started. Sal hooks his finger under the waistband and pulls the boxers down.

Larry groans when the air finally hits his cock. He takes a deep breath in relief after keeping his erection in the tight confines for too long.

Sal watches Larry’s face as he pumps the cock a few times. Larry looks blissful as he leans his head back against the wall.

Larry to lift his hips for Sal to pull his pants down enough to fully expose his hips.

Sal leans down and kisses the base of Larry’s cock, then runs his tongue up the shaft, and licks the precum from the head. 

“Fuck, Sal…” Larry let out a breathy moan.

Sal starts taking Larry’s cock into his mouth, pressing his tongue against the side of the shaft as he slowly slides it into his mouth until it hits the back of his throat.

Sal bobs his head on the cock, using his hand to stroke what he couldn’t fit in his mouth.

Larry grabs a fistful of Sal’s hair, holding back the urge to fuck his throat. He wanted Sal to go at his own pace, but he made Larry feel better than any damn toy could. “You’re- ah~!” Larry accidentally pulls on Sal’s hair a little harder than he meant to, but it earned a pleasant little hum from the blue-haired man that sent a weird yet great feeling vibration to Larry’s cock. “You’re so fucking hot, Sal…”

Larry pulls Sal off by his hair. He pulled Sal until he was leaning back, with only Larry’s hold on his hair keeping him up. “Now I gotta prep you up.”

Larry kisses Sal roughly, sticking his tongue down his throat. Sal moans into the sloppy, wet kiss, grabbing onto Larry’s shoulders to keep himself from falling backward.

Larry pulls away and pushes Sal into the bed. “You ready?”

“Yes!” Sal feels like he’ll explode if Larry doesn’t do something right away.

Larry grabs Sal’s arms and rolls him onto his stomach. He grabs a pillow and Sal raises his hips, and Larry places the pillow under him

Larry hurries to get the bottle of lube, which had fallen on the floor, diving off the bed for it. Sal laughs and Larry responds with a sharp swat to his ass. “I’ll do it dry.”

“Please don’t…”

Larry laughs and kisses the top of Sal’s head, “Only joking.” Larry gets back in on the bed and positions himself behind Sal. 

Larry slips Sal’s panties down his thighs and plants another slap on him.

Sal jolts and moans. He wraps his arms around another pillow and holds it close to his face. He arches his back more to give Larry better access to him.

Larry squirts some lude onto two fingers then lines them with Sal’s entrance. He leans down, pressing his chest against Sal’s back as he slips his fingers in.

Sal gasps and hugs the pillow tighter as Larry’s fingers stretch him out. Thrusting slowly and moving in a slight scissor motion until Sal felt he was ready to take a girthy cock. Though, in the past few months, it didn’t take long at all.

Sal moans into the pillow, chest heaving slightly. “Larry, please~,”

Larry smiles against Sal’s ear and whispers, “You ready for me, Baby Blue?” He asks so sweetly.

“Yes~,”

“Tell me what you want.” Larry’s voice went stern and demanding.

“I want you to fuck me,” Sal is almost cut off when Larry’s fingers press against his prostate and force a loud sudden shout from Sal.

Larry all but growls in Sal’s ear, “ **_Beg me._ ** ”

“Please fuck me~!” Sal bucks his hips without meaning to. “Please, please, please!”

Larry pulls his fingers out and sits up. He squirts more lube into his hand and lubes up his cock. He aligns withs Sal’s entrance and slowly presses the head in, forcing more beautiful sounds from Sal.

Larry leans down, placing his hands at the sides of Sal’s pillow.

He gets down to his base, fully inside Sal.

Sal lets out a low groan and chest heaves. “Oh, fuck…”

Larry has to hold back to keep from going too fast and hurting him, but Sal’s face-down, ass-up position made so fucking difficult.

Larry rests his hands on Sal’s hips and thrusts in and out slowly, letting Sal get used to the new size in him.

Sal’s moans of approval urge Larry to move faster and harder until Sal was making much louder noises. “Oh, fuck, Larry~!”

The bed shakes and the headboard hits against the wall and Sal screams out Larry’s name over and over again.

Sal’s legs shake and he’s soon unable to hold his position.”Larry! Ah~! Larry, I can’t hold myself up,”

Larry grabs Sal and pulls them both into a sitting position, with Sal in Larry’s lap and his dick still inside him. Larry almost bounces Sal as he thrusts hard and holds him in place.

Sal reaches his hands back to grab Larry’s hips and digs his fingers into the skin. His head pressed back against Larry’s chest and he took sharp breaths between every moan. 

Larry presses his face into the crook of Sal’s neck and shoulder. He reaches a hand around to jack Sal’s dick off while fucking, causing Sal’s fingers to dug deeper into Larry’s hip, definitely leaving some good bruises.

“Larry- Larry! I’m gonna~!” Sal’s breath got caught in his throat at the final thrust that sent cum spraying up his stomach. “LARRY~!”

Larry strokes Sal’s dick quickly as Sal screams out with his orgasm. The intense pleasure made Sal feel a little light-headed, killing off all other senses.

When Sal came back down from his high Larry laid him back down on his stomach. Larry starts to pull out but Sal stops him. “Aren’t you gonna-... Oh?”

Larry was panting and his legs were shaking a bit, and when he pulled out Sal could feel his cum dripping down him.

“Was that at the same time?” Sal asks, having not noticed when Larry came.

Larry nods, “Yeah, it was.”

Sal laughs, “We haven’t done that before.” Sal moves the pillow into a more comfortable position and the pack of condoms falls out from under it. “Why did we pull those out if we weren’t gonna use them?”

Larry laughs and bends down and kisses Sal’s face all over, getting adorable giggles from him. “I’m gonna go start a bath, okay?”

Sal turns himself around to lay on his back and cups Larry’s face, giving him a long, soft kiss. “You’re wonderful.”

Larry smiles and kisses Sal’s nose, “So are you~,” He runs his thumb and strokes Sal’s cheek, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first sex scene I've ever written and I'm not too sure if I like it.
> 
> Anyway, here's what Larry had for himself, as mentioned last chapter. It is a damn crime that there isn't more fanfic of Larry dressing up all sexy. Or, at least, none that I've read.
> 
> And I once again wrote the last half at almost midnight again because I'm a fucking goblin \m/


	3. Home Sweet Home

The summer sun beats down on Sal’s head as he carries a box up the stairs of a new apartment complex. 

He and Larry had finally got their own apartment, and Sal couldn’t be more excited or happy to start his life with Larry.

The apartment they rented has a smaller kitchen and living room than what they had at Addison Apartments, but this one has a balcony in one of the two bedrooms, which made Sal fall in love with it.

He was thrilled to move, but the process of actually moving was less than ideal with the heat.

Sal enters the apartment harshly sets the box labeled “blankets” on the old, worn-out coffee table that Lisa had given to them.

Sal unclasps and removes his prosthetic and wipes the sweat from his brow. He drops down on the old loveseat that they bought off of Ashley and leans his head against the arm of it.

“Are you okay?” Ashley enters with a small box labeled “kitchen” and sets it on the kitchen counter.

“It’s too fucking hot…” Sal whines and runs his hand through his hair, which is damp with sweat.

Ashley laughs and ruffles Sal’s hair, “Aw, who’s a grumpy little man?”

Sal swats Ashley’s hand away, “Not in the mood!”

Ashley laughs and waves him off. She grabs a bottle of water from a large pack by the door and hands it to Sal, “Here,”

Sal takes the water, “Thanks,” He opens it and takes a long drink, and kicks his feet up on the coffee table. He closes his eyes and leans back, wishing more than anything to go back just four weeks earlier when it rained for three days straight. At least he’d be wet with actual water instead of nasty sweat.

“Are you okay, Blue?”

Sal opens his eyes to see a very sweaty and shirtless Larry standing in the doorway. Sal sprawls out his arms and legs and whines loudly, “It’s too fucking hot!”

Larry chuckles and walks to the couch, “If you help us get the last few boxes I’ll help you cool down.”

Sal makes an annoyed face and waves Larry off. He hates moving…

Larry lets out a dramatic sigh and sits on the arm of the couch, “Fine, guess I’ll take a shower by myself then.”

Sal groans and smacks Larry’s thigh, “You’re a liar. Even if I don’t help, you’re gonna make me join.”

“True.” Larry leans down and kisses the top of Sal’s head, “You can chill here,”

Ashley comes back with another box, “Hey, why am I suddenly the only one moving  _ your guy’s stuff? _ ” She sets the box and playfully punches Larry and Sal in their arms.

“Ow, ow!” Larry fakes hurt, “No need for violence!”

  
  
  
  
  


Larry climbs the stairs of the building one last time with a large pet carrier in hand. Orange paws claw at the latch of the carrier as a very pissed off Gizmo tries to free himself. 

He gets inside the apartment and shuts the door behind him. Sal and Ashley are putting away kitchen supplies when Sal quickly runs over to Larry.

“He’s pissed.” Larry sets the carrier on the couch and opens it.

An orange flash bolts around the apartment, running around every corner and under every possible space to hide.

“I know, I know!” Sal tries to calm the cat, “You were in there for a good hour, I know!” 

After a few fruitless minutes of trying and failing to get Gizmo to stop running, the cat finally runs into Sal and Larry’s room and makes himself comfortable on their bed.

After a while, Ashley’s phone dings with a text from her girlfriend, “Simone found  _ another  _ animal on her walk today…”

Sal leans over the kitchen counter to see the picture Ashley has been sent. “At this point, you guys are gonna have a barn. What animal did she find?”

Ashley turns her phone to Sal. Larry joins them and squints his eyes at the picture, “What  _ is _ that?”

Ashley looks back down at her phone, “It looks like a featherless cockatiel.” Her phone dings again and another text from Simone appears. Ashley nods her head, “Close. Featherless canary.” She pockets her phone and sighs, “I’m gonna have to make sure she doesn’t get attached to this one again. I’ll see you, boys, later.”

She goes around the counter and hugs the boys, but all three of them cringe at their sticky skin touching. “And I really hope you both shower.” Ashley laughs.

Sal playfully hits Ashley’s back and sees her to the door, “Later, Ash.”

“Later, Sal. Bye, Larry!” She waves back to Larry who hunched over the counter looking at his phone. He waves back, “See ya, Ash.”

Sal closes the door behind Ashley and walks over to Larry. Despite the heat, he wraps his arms around Larry’s waist and rests his face against his shoulder, “Who’s texting you?”

“My mom.” Larry sighs, “Apparently, Mrs. Gibson called into Addison and made a noise complaint about us.” Larry points out and reads a text from Lisa, “ _ He told her that you boys don’t even live here, and she just hung up.” _

Sal hums and kisses Larry’s cheek. “I’m gonna take a shower…” His hands linger on Larry’s waist as he steps back. “Join me if you’d like.” He calls back and walks away.

Larry looks back with a smirk and watches Sal enter the bathroom.

Sal had already set up most things in the bathroom, eager to get a shower. He doesn’t close the door, but Larry does when he walks in right behind Sal.

  
  
  
  
  


In their bedroom, Sal lays down on the bed, still wet and with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Larry, once again in only a towel, goes through a box of clothes. 

Sal stands up and walks around Larry, eyeing him up and down. They didn’t do anything in the shower for the sake of the water bill, but now Sal wants to play a bit more.

He runs his fingers up Larry’s arm, getting the taller man to freeze. Sal traces the tattoo on Larry’s bicep of a scythe with a rose wrapped around the handle.

He kisses Larry’s shoulder and starts to tug on the towel around Larry’s waist.

Larry laughs and turns around to face Sal, “I thought you wanted to go get dinner first?” He wraps his arms around Sal’s waist and holds him close.

“It can wait, can’t it?” Sal gets on his tip-toes and pecks Larry’s lip, “It’s not like anyone’s gonna tell us what to do…” He slinks his hands down Larry’s stomach and grabs the towel.

“How about this,” Larry picks Sal up bridal-style and carries him to the bed. Larry lays Sal down and finally removes both the towels.

Sal raises his hands above his head, “What are you feeling right now, hun~?”

Larry lays down next to Sal and leans down close to his ear, “I feel like… Making you scream… Making you shake…” He caresses his finger across Sal’s jawline, “ _ Making you beg for me. _ ”

A shiver goes down Sal’s spine and he leans into Larry’s touch and closes his eyes. “That sounds perfect~,”

Larry kisses Sal deeply and pulls away with a playful glint in his eyes. “Good,” He kisses down Sal's jaw and down his neck. He kisses one spot on his neck a few times, then sinks his teeth into the pale flesh.

Sal whines and tangles a hand in Larry’s hair as Larry sucks and bites hard on the sensitive skin. Larry licks over the fresh bruise and moves to another spot of Sal’s neck to leave more bruises.

Larry sits up to admire his work on the shaky man below him. 

Sal shivers and pulls his hair back from his face. He curses, then reaches out to grab Larry’s hand. “You gonna make me beg now?” He smirks.

Larry raises an eyebrow as if thinking it over. “You know what? ‘Cause you’re just so damn cute, this is for free.” 

He kisses Sal’s neck and works his way down his chest.

Sal tangles his fingers in Larry’s thick brown hair again and pulls slightly to tease him. “Well, thank you for this-,” He’s cut when Larry stops just above Sal’s erection and takes it in his hand.

Larry pumps the hard-on a few times and gives it a few licks.

Sal arches his back in blissful pleasure as Larry runs his tongue up and down the appendage. 

Larry drags his tongue up from the base of Sal’s cock to the tip and takes the whole thing in his mouth. The tip hits the back of his throat and he quickly bobs back and forth on it, causing a string of curses and moans from Sal.

Sal on instinct tugs Larry’s hair and thrusts his hips carefully. Though one thrust gets a gag from Larry, and Sal can’t help the need to hear that sound again. He tugs Larry down, hard.

Larry gags and slobbers on the cock as he finally give up control and lets Sal fuck his throat.

Sal cums hard, legs shaking and hands tugging on Larry’s hair, shooting hot seed down Larry’s throat. 

Larry gladly swallows every drop of Sal’s cum and pulls his mouth off of it with a  _ ‘pop’ _ . “Well,” His voice is hoarse from the treatment he just received, “That was kinda new for you.”

Sal bolts up with his face painted with concern, “Oh, god, I’m so sorry!” He cups Larry’s face, “Are you okay?”

Larry laughs and strokes Sal’s hands, “Amazing, Baby Blue.” The loving look in his eyes quickly turns mischievous. “You, on the other hand,” He pushes Sal back into the bed and cages him under his body, “ _ Are in trouble. _ ”

“Oh, really?” Sal sticks his tongue out at Larry.

Larry hums and tucks a stray piece of blue hair behind Sal’s ear. “Mhm… You are so naughty.”

Larry reaches for the box on the nightstand next to the bed. He grabs a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from inside.

“Oh, no, what a horrible punishment I have in store!” Sal throws his hands above his head dramatically in fake fear.

Larry looks down at Sal and licks his lips, “Well, unless you want me to whip you instead.”

Sal doesn’t say a word. Just lifts his legs up enough to give Larry a better view.

“That a boy,” Larry tickles Sal’s stomach and gets a laugh from his sweet blue boy. Larry lubes his fingers and gets to work on Sal.

Sal grips at the bedsheets as Larry stretches him out, but he loses the warmth and pleasure Larry’s fingers too soon for his liking.

Larry rolls on a condom and lubes it up quickly, knowing how impatient Sal is. “Ready?”

Sal nods.

Sal’s legs are lifted up and rested on Larry’s shoulders. Larry slowly pushes his cock in and watches Sal’s face twist up in pleasure. He grabs Sal’s hips and Sal’s grabs his hands.

“Aaah~! Larry~,”

“You look so fucking cute, Sal~.” Larry moves slowly, getting the sweetest mews from his boyfriend.

Sa arches his back and squeezes Larry’s hands. “AH~!”

The slow movements turned much faster and frantic until they were rocking the bed. There is definitely a reason Larry wanted to put their bed far away from the neighbor’s wall.

Sal gasps trying to catch his breath as his second orgasm hits and cum sprays up his chest. Larry cums shortly and almost doubles over as he fills up the condom.

They take a minute to catch their breath and Larry runs a hand through his hair. Larry wipes the cum off of Sal’s stomach with his fingers and brings them to Sal’s mouth, “ **Lick.** ”

Sal immediately licks and sucks Larry’s finger and cleans his cum from them.

“Good boy,” Larry strokes Sal’s cheek and kisses him gently. 

This is going to be amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally just gonna be a blowjob, but I got carried away.
> 
> Is this Ashley is dating one of my OCs, cuz she needs love


	4. Promise

Larry is woken by the stupid fucking  **_buzz buzz_ ** of the alarm clock. If there was anything in the world that Larry hated, it was the sound of the alarm clock buzzer. But, unfortunately, he would sleep past noon without the damn thing.

Larry turns off the alarm and rolls over to see Sal’s adorable, sleepy face. He drapes an arm over Sal and kisses his forehead. “Good morning, Sally.” His voice is deep and groggy sounding.

“Morning…” Sal caresses Larry’s cheek sweetly, but the look on his face was worrying Larry. Sal was forcing a smile that switched at the corners of his mouth, almost like it was painful to do so.

“Are you okay?” Larry sits up a bit and rubs Sal’s back.

Sal hum and closes his eyes, “I don’t feel too hot, and I barely slept last night.” He snuggles into his pillow, and Larry’s heart melts at the sight.

Sal had been having on and off pains in his stomach and back for the past two weeks after they had moved to their new apartment.

Larry places his hand on Sal’s forehead, “Do you feel sick? You don’t have a fever, I don’t think.”

Sal pushes himself up and sits in bed, “I don’t feel actually sick-,” Sal cuts himself off with a dry-heave and he bolts to the bathroom.

Larry runs after him and holds his blue hair back while Sal hunches over the toilet. He rubs Sal’s back as the man shakes uncontrollably from throwing up.

When Sal finally stops he goes to the sink to rinse out his mouth. Larry gets a washcloth and runs it under the cool water and places it on the back of Sal’s neck. The water drips down Sal’s uncovered back, making him shiver but feel much better than before.

Sal grabs Larry’s arm to steady his trembling body, “I-,” He coughs, and Larry hugs him close, “I’m okay…” His voice quivers.

“No, you’re not,” Larry leads Sal back to the bedroom, and Gizmo wakes up and rubs against their legs. “You haven’t been normal, Sal. I think you should go to the doctor.” They get to the bedroom and Larry removes the cold cloth from Sal’s neck and lies him down in the bed.

“I hate doctor visits…”

“I know,” Larry leans down and kisses Las’s forehead to try and comfort him. “Maybe you can call someone to go with you? Or, if you think you can wait until I’m off work, I’ll take you.” Larry runs his thumb across Sal’s cheek and kisses him again.

Sal smiles and hugs Larry, “I’d rather wait for you, please.”

“All right,” Larry tucks Sal’s hair back, “I’ll try to see if I can get off early and I’ll take you in, okay? But, if you start to feel too sick,  _ please  _ call Ash or Todd or  _ someone _ . Okay?”

Sal smiles and holds up his pinky finger to Larry. Larry laughs and hooks his pinky with Sal’s. “I promise.” Sal giggles.

  
  
  
  
  


It was half-past noon, Larry had been at work for 2 hours when he got the call. He was on his lunch break when he answered his phone to a panicked sounding Ashley.

“Uh, we’re at the E.R right now! I don’t think Sal is doing well!” 

“What!? What’s wrong with him!?”

Ashley explained that she received a call from Sal, crying for help. Ashley and her girlfriend, Simone, drove to the apartments and found Sal lying on the kitchen floor, unable to move from the pain in his stomach and back. They took him to the Emergency Room, and Ashley called Larry as soon as they arrived.

Larry’s boss wouldn’t let him off early after he told her there was an emergency, so it took him another 2 hours to get to the hospital.

Ashley kept him updated with texts,

  
  
  


Ash: He just went in for an x-ray

Ash: Dr said there is something in his stomach that they’ll have to do more to see it

  
  
  


When Larry started driving his phone continued to  **_ping_ ** with texts, but he couldn’t read them. When he finally got to the hospital his heart was beating a mile per second. He gets to the waiting room and sees a girl with long blonde hair and wearing a cottage style dress. “Hey, Simone!” He gets her attention and the short girl jumps up and runs to him.

“Did you get Ashley’s texts?” Simone asks with concern on her face.

“I haven’t read most of them yet.” Larry grabs Simone’s arms with shaking hands, “Where’s Sal?” His voice cracked from his fear and worry.

Simone takes both of Larry’s hands in her steady ones and leads him away, “I was waiting for, and, uh…” Simone looks up at Larry, “They found something… weird?”

“Weird how?” Larry panics. He didn’t like  _ “weird”  _ when it came to this kind of stuff.

Simone doesn’t say anything, she only makes an odd face that says  _ “I have no clue.”  _ She leads Larry to a room, where, inside, Sal is resting on an exam table with his prosthetic in his lap. Ashley is sitting in a chair against the wall, texting on her phone.

Larry goes to the exam table and grabs Sal’s hand, “Hi…”

“Hi, please come here,” Sal cups Larry’s face and pulls him closer for a kiss.

Larry smooths out Sal’s messy hair, “What happened while I wasn’t here?”

Ashley puts down her phone and crosses her arms over her chest, looking perplexed. “Um…” She blows air through her teeth. “I don’t know how to explain what they found...”

“Um,” Sal looks to the two women, “Can we be alone for a few?”

Ashley and Simone silently nod and leave the room.

Larry pulls the chair Ashley was in closer to the exam table and sits. He takes both of Sal’s hands, “Are you okay? What happened?”

Sal’s face twists up, not knowing how to explain what was going on. “Did you read any text that Ashley sent you?”

With both Sal and Simone asking, Larry finally pulls out his phone. He starts to read the texts about an x-ray and doctors believing it’s cancer. But one text catches his eye before he can even read the rest,

  
  
  


Ash: It has a heartbeat????

  
  
  


Larry’s brow knits together and he looks from the phone to Sal. “What?”

Sal takes a deep breath, “They thought it was a tumor or something, but then we did this screening… and there was a heartbeat.”

The room goes silent. Larry still wasn’t entirely sure what the fuck was going on and Sal could tell.

“Larry, do you remember when we were in our sophomore year,” Sal fiddles with the straps of his prosthetic, “And we were helping Lisa clean out some storage, and we found a box of your dad’s stuff that she put away?”

Larry nods, though still not too sure where Sal was going with this.

“You remember how… We found a journal? And we read it, and…”

“Sal…” Now he knows where Sal was going.

Larry knew since childhood that he and his father were strange.

Old pictures of Jim that were taken in low lighting still showed his eyes perfectly, almost like they were glowing ever so slightly. It was still the same for Larry. It also seemed that Larry could see in the dark much better than anyone else.

Larry always thought, as a small child, that his flexibility was normal. Until he started school and some girls on the gymnastics team tried to make him do gymnastics with them. Turns out, he could bend in ways that everyone else couldn’t. That was when kids started the rumors,  _ “Larry’s an alien!” _

When Larry hit puberty, he found himself to be even weirder.

He once heard Mrs. Gibson talking over the phone with someone while helping his mother with maintenance in the neighboring apartment. But Lisa and the neighbor both said they didn’t hear anything. He could always hear the voices and footsteps through the wall that no one else could seem to.

He would notice other strange physical things happening to his body, too. It was all subtle, but 13-year-old Larry spent more than enough time staring at his tongue in the mirror, thinking it looked  _ way  _ longer than it did just a few  _ weeks _ earlier.

He ranted to his father one morning, “You do all of this, I thought it was normal! Why are we so different?”

Jim laughed nervously, “Uh, Larry, I gotta go to work right now, but I wanna talk to you when I get home, okay?” He knew his son was freaked out, and he had to tell him. Jim went to work with the promise to tell Larry the truth.

Only that was the last time Larry ever saw his father.

He had left the hot, un-air-conditioned building after another day of summer school, expecting his father to be there to pick him up, but instead, his mother, with a red, tear-stained face was there. She said she needed to tell him something when they got home.

“Okay, but I need to talk to dad, too.”

With those words, that was the first time in Larry’s life that he had seen his mother actually sob.

Years later Larry and Sal had found Jim’s journal. Inside it explained Jim being...an alien. Putting two-and-two together, Sal became the first person, other than Lisa, that Larry had told his strange characteristics to. Although Larry never really tries to hide most of his ‘quirks’ he never talks to anyone about it.

  
  


“What are you thinking?” Larry knew where Sal was going, but he still needed to hear it.

“Well, what are the odds that you can…” Sal struggles the words to explain, “Do  _ more  _ than you originally thought you could do as an alien?”

Larry sighs and runs a hand through his hair. He rubs the back of his neck, not sure what to think. “Like… Get a  _ guy  _ pregnant?... Even as an alien, how does that work for you?”

Sal shrugs his shoulders. “I’m willing to do a few more tests, but I want to leave here before I become a lab rat. Come on, a pregnant dude?” Sal crosses his arms, “But I do want to make sure it  _ really _ isn’t cancer or anything.”

“Sal, I swear no ‘lab rat’ bullshit is gonna happen. I won’t let it happen.” Larry tucks a strand of blue hair behind Sal’s ear.

Sal smiles happily, “I know, you’re amazing.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sal and Larry leave the hospital hand-in-hand with Ashley and Simone hand-in-hand right behind them.

Sal had done a few more tests, and the doctors were dumbfounded and amazed to say he actually has a baby growing inside him, and it was about 5 and a half weeks developed. A womb and placenta had somehow grown along with it. They wanted to do more tests, but Sal refused. They finally let him leave without any more questions.

Ashley and Simone say goodbye and split away to Simone’s car.

Larry leads the way to his car, dragging Sal along. They drove in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say. After the silence became too agonizing for Larry to handle, he pats Sal’s thigh. “How are you feeling?” Larry glimpses over to Sal but the prosthetic left him unable to read his face.

Sal sighs, “I don’t know…” Sal presses his head against the window and stares at the sky ahead. It’s starting to rain. “I guess I feel fine.”

Larry squeezes Sal’s thigh, “You’re gonna be all right…” Larry takes a deep breath and nods to himself. “We’re gonna be all right…”

Sal smiles weakly under his prosthetic and grabs Larry’s hand, “We  _ are _ gonna be all right.” He holds Larry’s hand tightly, feeling much more comfortable doing so. He runs his thumb across Larry’s knuckles and takes several deep breaths, trying to think. “Doctor said that this isn’t affecting my health real badly. The pain seemed to only just be… from  _ everything growing. _ ”

Larry nods, “Yeah, you’re gonna be okay now.”

“And…” Sal’s heartbeat speeds up. “They said I’m more likely gonna be okay for the rest of it…”

The car pulls into the parking lot of the apartments. Rain is coming down hard now.

Larry turns off the car and wipes his hands down his face. “Yeah…” He turns in his seat to face Sal. He reaches over and unclasps Sal’s prosthetic and sets it on the dashboard. 

Larry cups Sal’s face with one hand and examines his anxious look closer.

Sal fiddles with the end of his shirt, trying to find words to say. To tell Larry how he feels about all of this.

Larry laughs and ruffles Sal’s hair. He presses their foreheads together and watches the worry wash away from Sal’s eyes. “I’m on board with whatever you’re on board with.” He kisses him so sweetly it makes Sal melt.

Sal runs his hands down Larry’s arms and locks their fingers together. “Well then…” He shakes their hands a bit, trying to get his words out. “Do you want to have a baby?”

“With you; Yes.”

Sal grins ear-to-ear and cups Larry’s face and plants several kisses all over him.

Larry laughs and tries to ‘fight back’ by tickling Sal’s sides. 

Sal pulls away and presses his forehead back to Larry’s. “You think we can do it?”

“We’ve got the means. I know my mom has my old baby stuff, so it’s not like a whole lot of money is needed for that.”

“What about actually everything else? Like, actually caring for it?”

Larry shrugs, “We’ve got money to do a lot for it, I’m pretty damn sure.” He lifts Sal’s chine up, “And I promise to be there and love my child until I die.”

Sal smiles and runs his hands through Larry’s hair, “I promise too.”

Larry smirks and lifts his pinky finger up to Sal.

Sal hooks his with Larry’s.

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He prego
> 
> What ya'll think about this? It's pretty weird, I know, but I'm actually kinda proud of this chapter


	5. Painkillers

**_BUZZ! BUZZ! BUZZ!_ **

Larry slaps the off button of the stupid alarm clock. He doesn’t know why he set it for a  _ Saturday  _ morning.

Sal rolls over in bed to wrap his arms around Larry. He presses his face to Larry’s warm back and closes his eyes again.

Larry reaches his arm back and rubs Sal’s legs. “Good morning.” His deep, groggy morning voice made Sal melt.

“Good morning.”

When Larry got up, Sal kept his arms wrapped around his shoulders. Sal keeps his head down, resting in the crook of Larry’s neck and shoulder.

“Did you sleep badly again?” Larry sits hunched over on the edge of the bed with Sal on his back.

“No.” Sal hums, “I just like you.”

Larry laughs and stands up, and Sal lets go of him. “You want breakfast?”

Sal nods and gets out of bed. “We still have waffles in the freezer, right?”

“Yep.”

  
  
  
  
  


After breakfast was eaten and showers were taken, Sal stands in front of the bathroom mirror, examining his body. He was now 8 weeks along with the pregnancy. He was both excited and frightened about the baby’s growth and the changes to his own body.

There was one thing that terrified Sal more than carrying a baby.

While Larry’s mom already knew that Larry was “different,” making it much easier to explain to her that the two were having a child… There was still Sal’s dad.

The last time Sal spoke with Henry was finally admitting to him about his relationship with Larry and that the two were moving. Henry hasn’t tried to contact his son since. Sal has thought about calling Henry himself but chickens out every time he tries.

When Sal leaves the bathroom, he sees Larry sitting on the couch in the living room, watching T.V with Gizmo.

Sal picks up Gizmo so he can sit next to Larry. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and checks the last text that he sent to his father.

  
  


Sal: Hey, Dad, can we talk?

  
  


Nearing 72 hours since it was sent, Sal was starting to think he wasn’t going to get a response. “Damn…” Sal sighs and puts his phone back and starts petting Gizmo. “Well, I don’t think I’m talking to my dad anytime soon.”

Larry wraps an arm around Sal’s shoulders and kisses his temple, “Sorry, Baby.”

Sal rests his head on Larry’s shoulder. A part of him knew that Henry wasn’t going to try to interact with him, but it still hurt like hell.

Larry runs his fingers through Sal’s hair. “Are you still down for today?”

“Hm?” 

“My mom wants us to come over and go through all the baby stuff she has. Take what we want.”

Sal had actually forgotten. His mood lifts a little bit thinking about it. They hadn’t decided what to do with their spare room until now and decorating it for a baby sounds fun to Sal. Plus, he’d like to see Lisa. “Oh, yeah, I’m good.” Sal cranes his neck to look up at Larry without moving from his shoulder, “Yeah, I’m still down.”

Larry smiles, “Good,” He says and rubs Sal’s arm.

  
  
  
  
  


Sal sits on Lisa’s couch and examines the small crib next to it. He runs a hand across the edge of his, imagining his own baby sleeping peacefully inside. It kills most of his anxieties about having the baby to think about how sweet his little family could be.

Lisa and Larry enter the room, both carrying boxes.

“All right,” Lisa places a box on her coffee table. “These are the baby clothes that I saved,” Larry sets the other box next to the first, and Lisa points to it, “And that’s just a random assortment of baby stuff. Toys and what-not.”

Larry and Lisa sit down on the couch, sandwiching Sal between them. 

Larry opens the box of clothes and Sal pulls out a pair of tiny blue overalls with Winnie The Pooh on them. He turns to Lisa with the biggest, unseen grin under his prosthetic. “Please tell me you have pictures of Baby Larry wearing these?”

Lisa smiles widely and claps her hands together, “Oh, I should go get the old photo album!”

“How about no!” Larry speaks in a happy sounding tone that made Sal and Lisa crack up laughing.

Lisa reaches over and takes a red and black striped shirt from the box, “There’s not a whole lot here, ‘cause most of Larry’s childhood clothes were either ripped or stained beyond saving.”

“It’s fine, there’s still something.” Sal moves the box closer to him. “Thank you so much for this, Lisa.” He pulls out a t-shirt with Winnie The Pooh and Piglet on it. He holds the shirt up to Larry, “But I am gonna need to see some pictures, Mister.”

Larry pulls out another shirt, this one with Christopher Robin and Winnie. “Did you and dad have a theme going here?”

Lisa narrows her eyes, “Oh, let’s not pretend that  _ every day  _ after daycare you didn’t change the T.V, no matter who was watching what, ‘cause  _ ‘The Adventures of Winnie The Pooh’  _ was more important than anything.”

Larry tries not to smile but his big grin breaks out.

“Oh, that’s so cute!” Sal pokes Larry’s stomach. “I love this!”

Lisa taps Sal’s arm and he turns back to her, “When he was three, he was Tigger for Halloween.”

Sal turns back to Larry. His prosthetic covers his face, but his eyes were so bright and happy that Larry only had one guess for what his face looked like.

Larry’s cheeks turn a slight pink and he grins, “I guess it’s picture time.”

  
  
  
  
  


Larry puts the baby clothes back in the box while Sal goes through the box of toys.

“Oh, look at this!” Sal holds up a stuffed Eeyore, “I realize this is all yours, and you’ve seen it before, but that just makes it better!”

Larry laughs and closes the box of clothes, “Yeah, yeah, we’ve established that I liked Winnie as a kid.”

“And Batman!” Sal pulls a Batman pillowcase from the box. “It’s in good shape, too.”

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Larry leaves the apartment and out to the hall. He walks down to Lisa, who was doing laundry. “Hey,”

“Hi, Larbear,” Lisa smiles at her son.

“I, uh...I need to ask you something… Advice, kinda.” 

“Sure,” Lisa closes the lid of the washer, “What’s up?”

She was expecting some parenting advice, as she has willingly stayed up until midnight talking to Larry and Sal a few times already.

But that’s not what Larry needs.

Larry leans his elbow on top of the washer, “Um… Sal has been trying to talk to his dad. He tried a few times, but he’s been ignored…”

Lisa’s brow frowns. “I’ll be honest, I expected that from Henry Fisher.”

“Yeah.” Larry huffs. “But, I know Sal is way more upset than he’s letting on… A part of me wants to just go upstairs and talk to Henry, and the other part just wants to let it go.”

“And by ‘talk to him,’ you really mean ‘yell at him,’ right?”

“You know me well.” Larry laughs.

“Well, have you talked to Sal about this?”

“Yes, but like I said, he’s way more upset than he’s letting on…” Larry takes a deep breath and lowers his voice to a whisper. “I heard him crying in our room this morning. I went in, thinking it was just pregnancy anxiety, but he was looking at his text to Henry. I know he’s upset about his dad ignoring him, but he won’t say anything.”

Lisa looks down and drums her fingers on the dryer. She looks sad as she thinks about what to say. “I honestly don’t know, hun. I mean, I’d like to teach Henry a lesson, but we both know that’ll make Sal more upset than he needs to be.”

Larry nods in agreement. “But I don’t want Sal to be all heartbroken that his dad doesn’t give a shit about him…”

Lisa sighs. “Lar, I don’t think there’s much we can do to change Henry if he himself doesn’t want to change.” She looks over Larry’s shoulder to make sure Sal wasn’t coming. “If you want him to start caring about Sal, that man needs to be sober. To get him sober, he needs to  _ want it _ .”

Larry squeezes his eyes shut and buries his face in his hands and groans. “You’re right…”

Lisa takes Larry’s hand. “We can try to talk to him, but you have to promise not to get mad, okay?”

Larry nods sadly. He wants Sal to be happy, and a drunk just isn’t going to cut it.

His attention gets caught by footsteps behind him and he turns around.

Sal’s eyes wrinkled from a huge smile as he held a mint blue My Little Pony toy up for Larry to see.

Larry’s face turns red and he swallows a frog in his throat. “That might have been mine…”

  
  
  
  
  


Sal and Larry fit the crib in the back seat of their car and the boxes in the trunk. Both boys hug Lisa goodbye and thank her for the stuff, then hop in their car and drive off.

Lisa watches them drive for a few seconds then heads back to the apartments. She walks to the elevator and contemplates what to do next. She doesn’t have the best feeling about confronting Henry, but it wouldn’t hurt to drop in on him, right? Let’s say she was concerned about him not responding to all of Sal’s texts.

“Hi, Lisa!”

Lisa was about to press the button to Henry’s floor when Maple walks up behind her, carrying a car seat with her 5-month-old daughter, Soda. “Hi, Maple!” Lisa greets her. “How have you been, dear?”

Maple rocks on her heels, “Parenthood! It’s really something!” She laughs.

Lisa pets Maple’s shoulder, “Oh, I know, it really is nothing like you expect.”

“Yeah. Now with Sal and Larry expecting, I think I’ve lost my main two babysitters.” 

Lisa laughs and points to the elevator buttons, “Going up?”

“Yep!”

They step inside and take the elevator to the 4th floor. They part ways as Maple goes to her apartment, a few doors down from Henry’s.

Lisa knocks on Henry’s door but gets no response. She knocks again, “Henry?” No response. She tries to turn the doorknob, and to her surprise, it opens. “Henry?” Lisa opens the door and pokes her head inside.

The apartment smells of alcohol, cigarettes, and trash. Which wasn’t normal while Sal was living there. The curtains are drawn closed, masking the apartment in darkness.

Lisa steps in and flicks on the light. She now sees the piles of garbage upon piles of garbage littering the whole place. “Holy shit… Henry!” She steps over the piles and past the kitchen. She looks down and sees a hand sticking on the floor behind the counter. 

“Henry!?”

Lisa steps over more garbage and finds Henry laying on the kitchen floor. She kneels next to him and shakes his shoulders. “Henry, wake up!” But he doesn’t respond.

Lisa checks for a pulse, but her heart stops in her chest when she doesn’t find one. “HENRY!?!?” She brings her hand to his mouth and nose. He isn’t breathing either. 

Lisa jumps up and turns on the kitchen light, now seeing how blue Henry’s face is. “Oh my god!!”

A door swings open down the hall and footsteps come running. Maple stops in the doorway and catches Lisa’s eye. “What’s wrong?”

“Call an ambulance!” Lisa kneels back down to Henry’s body.

Maple pulls out her phone and runs into the apartment to see Henry’s body on the floor. “Oh, shit…”

  
  
  
  
  


Larry presses his forehead against the bedroom door and knocks. “Sally? Can I come in?” His voice is strained despite having not been talking. All he gets in response is a choked sob and whine, but footsteps come to the door.

The bedroom door opens enough for Larry to enter, but Gizmo beats him to it by zooming inside. Larry steps in and Sal closes the door behind him.

Sal’s face was bright red and wet with tears. An hour earlier Lisa had called and told them how she found Henry. Maple was there, and she told Chug, who told Todd, who told Ashley, and now everyone was worried about Sal.

Sal’s body is trembling and he has trouble speaking. He tries to say something, anything, but the moment Larry pulls him into a tight hug, all ability to speak goes out the window.

Almost no noise came out as Sal cried, only breathy chokes and coughs. 

Larry picks Sal up and lays down in bed. He takes the throw blanket on the bed and swaddles Sal up in it. He whispers sweet little nothings in Sal’s ear and rubs his back gently. “He’s gonna be okay…” 

“How do you know that?” Sal’s voice was broken. He was shattered into pieces, feeling guilty. What if he didn’t leave? What if he was still living there? What if he was more honest with his dad about everything that he kept to himself?

Gizmo jumps on the bed and cuddles up to Sal’s back. He always knows when Sal’s sad.

Though this is far more than sad.

“I’m so stupid…” Sal pulls on the blanket and tightens it around himself.

“You’re not stupid, Sal.”

“I should have just gone and talked to him when he wasn’t responding! He wasn’t ignoring me!” Sal breaks down. He has a coughing fit and Larry had to jerk the blanket to get it out of Sal’s face.

“Sal, breathe…” Larry pats his back until he gets the coughing under control. “Sal, you didn’t do anything wrong-,”

“I didn’t do anything at all! I just left him there for dead!”

Larry quiets down and holds Sal for a while. “There’s no way you could have known and done anything. Sal, I’m so fucking sorry. But please don’t blame yourself for this.  _ I  _ have been with you the whole time, and I didn’t think to go check on him. And he could have only been there a few minutes by the time mom found him…”

Sal tries to wipe his runny nose and looks up at Larry. 

“Sal,” Larry’s voice turns stern, “It’s not your fault.” He strokes Sal’s hair out of his face. “You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Sal sniffs and his voice shakes. He wraps his arms around Larry’s torso and presses his face into his chest.

Sal stays silent for the next half hour, save for a few sniffles and coughs. He reaches a hand out of his blanket cocoon to lock his fingers with Larry’s. “Larry?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you…for being you.”

Larry smiles and pats Sal’s back. “No problem, baby.”

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Sal follows a nurse through the hospital.

“In here,” The nurse opens the door for Sal and lets him step inside. She walks off, leaving Sal alone with his unconscious father.

Sal takes a seat next to the hospital bed where Henry was hooked to several tubs and machines.

The doctor said Henry had a deadly amount of aspirin in his system when he arrived at the hospital. He also had an overdose of his sleeping medication.

Sal takes a deep breath and removes his prosthetic and leans forward. “Hm… Hi, Dad.” He reaches a hand to the bed, but retreats. “I don’t even know if you can hear me… I want you to know that I’m sorry…”

Tears start threatening to spill down Sal’s face. “I want you to know how much I care about you, and… I-...” Sal quickly wipes the tears from his face. “I’m pregnant… I know, it doesn’t sound possible, but there’s a lot of stuff you don’t know about me and Larry…”

Sal hugs himself and rocks in the chair. “I know we never talked a whole lot, and I want to fix that… But I don’t even know if you can hear me right now…”

  
  
  
  
  


Larry swings a leg back and forth while he sits in the hospital waiting area. The doctor was only letting one person go back at a time, so he had to wait for Sal. He checks his phone every few minutes, hoping to see a text update from Sal, but gets nothing.

He dips his head back and hangs it over the back of the chair, just in time to see Sal exit the elevator. Larry jumps up and goes to Sal. “Hey,” He wraps an arm around him, “How did it go?”

Sal shrugs. “He’s still out, but I talked to him for a bit.”

Larry kisses Sal’s head, “I’m proud of you for doing so.”

Sal leans his head into Larry’s chest. He starts to say something but gets cut off by nausea. He runs to the restroom down the hall with Larry behind him.

“It needs a different name.” Larry combs Sal’s hair out with his finger while Sal rinses out his mouth at the sink after vomiting. “ _ ‘Morning sickness’  _ really fucking downplays it.”

Sal giggles and splashes cold water in his face. “What time is it?”

Larry checks his watch, “Almost one-thirty.” He rips a paper towel from the dispenser and hands it to Sal. “You still want to go get food at the cafe? Or do you want to go home?”

Sal takes a few breaths and wipes the water off his face. “I think… I want pumpkin bread.”

Larry laughs and hands Sal his prosthetic. “Honestly, I could go for that matcha tasting coffee.”

  
  
  
  
  


The boys get home and Sal goes straight to their bedroom. He  _ badly  _ needs a nap.

Sal lies down and Gizmo cuddles up with him shortly after.

Larry puts the leftover pumpkin bread in the fridge and sits down on the couch. He starts texting Ashley.

  
  


Greaser: sal had morning sickness and threw up at the hospital then decided he wanted pumpkin bread from the cafe

  
  


Ashes2Ashes: LOL that doesn’t surprise me at all

Ashes2Ashes: Remember when Maple was pregnant?

Ashes2Ashes: She’d have morning sickness then slam a down a pancake tower

  
  


Greaser: Pregnant people are weird

  
  


Ashes2Ashes: XD

  
  
  


Larry turns on the T.V and after a few minutes Sal steps out with a blanket wrapped around himself.

Sal lays down on the couch and rests his head in Larry’s lap. Gizmo jumps onto the couch and squeezes between Sal and the back cushions.

Larry puts a throw pillow between his lap and Sal’s head and strokes Sal’s hair. “Sleepy baby~,”

“Nooooo,” Sal whines, but he loves it when Larry calls him “baby.” Sal sighs, “Larry?”

“Yeah?”

“What names would you want for a baby?”

Larry thinks for a moment. “I, uh... You know, when I was little, my cousins asked me  _ “What would you name your future kid?” _ And, uh, they teased me for my answer.”

Sal looks up at Larry and smiles. “What was it?”

Larry snaps his fingers and points to Sal, “Salvador.”

Sal giggles and rolls onto his back so he was looking up at Larry. “You wanted a little Sal?” He places his hands over his heart, “That’s so sweet.”

Larry chuckles. “Yeah, I thought  _ ‘Salvador’  _ was badass, and I wanted a badass son.”

“What about a daughter? Did you ever think about what you’d name your daughter?”

Larry cringes at his memories. “Now, my cousins teased me for my son’s name, my  _ daughter’s  _ straight-up got me bullied.”

Sal sucks air through his teeth. “Was it bad?”

Larry thinks it over, “Well, I mean, I  _ still  _ like it… I guess it’s just not everyone’s taste.”

“What is it?”

Larry looks to the side hesitantly. “Artemis.”

“That’s it?” Sal giggles. “That’s not a bad name.”

Larry laughs. “What about you, huh? What are your names?”

“Okay,” Sal shifts a bit, “For a girl, I always liked the name, Anna. And for a boy, Jack.” Sal runs his hand through his hair. “Pretty lame compared to yours.”

“No, no,” Larry waves him off, “I like them. But, uh…”

Sal raises a brow, “But what?”

Larry narrows his eyes and smirks. “Isn’t there like, some singer named Jack Johnson?”

Sal’s eyes widened. “Oh, my god, I think there is.”

“It’s an awesome name though. I like Jack Johnson for our baby.”

“Yeah? ‘Cause I’m liking Artemis.”

“Really?”

“Well, Artemis Fisher.”

Larry pokes Sal’s side fake pouts. 

Sal laughs and rolls back over to face the T.V. “It does have a nice sound. ‘Artemis.’”

Larry grabs Sal’s chin and turns his head upwards. He bends down and kisses his lips. “For the sake of being really cheesy right now; I’ll be happy with whatever name you want.”

Sal smiles and runs a hand through Larry’s hair. “That is really cheesy, but I love you, so it’s great.”

The two and the cat watch T.V for a while until Sal falls asleep. Larry sits there for another hour until his legs start going numb.

Larry moves Sal over to stand up. He stretches out and picks Sal up.

Sal whines and buries his face in Larry’s neck as he’s carried to the bedroom.

Larry lays Sal down in bed and goes out to the kitchen to start their dinner. He gets a frozen back of ravioli from the freezer and a butter sauce from the cabinet. Both the boys like butter sauce over tomato, which tends to make it the only sauce in their kitchen, much to Ashley’s disgust.

Larry starts cooking the pasta and chops onion and garlic cloves to throw in. He puts a little bit of every seasoning and spice in their cabinets that went well with pasta in the pot. When everything was done cooking, he added the sauce.

Just in time, a sleepy-looking Sal walks out of the bedroom.

“Hi, Sleeping Beauty. You want some dinner?”

Sal nods and Larry hands him a plate. 

After cleaning the kitchen after dinner, Larry sprawls out on their bed with Sal sitting on the edge.

Sal scrolls through his phone and Larry reaches out and strokes his back. “Are you feeling okay?”

Sal turns back and smiles at Larry. A real, genuine smile. “I’ll be all right.” Sal lies down next to Larry and kisses his cheek. “I love you.”

“That’s gay, dude.” Larry snorts.

Sal wacks Larry’s arm, “Why you gotta ruin the mood?” He says sarcastically.

“I’m sorry!” Larry hugs Sal closely. “I love you too!”

They laugh and kiss each other.

Sal presses his face to Larry’s chest and Larry plays with his blue hair. He stops and examines the sterling silver ring on his right ring finger. Since they had given each other their gifts, Larry hasn’t gone a day with his ring and Sal hasn’t gone a day without his bracelet.

“I do love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys what a chapter of just happiness and fluff? WELL TOO DAMN BAD!
> 
> I struggled to write this cuz I just can't write angst. So, take this version that I didn't hate.
> 
> Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill-off Henry, but I COULD write an essay on why I don't like the dude.
> 
> Also, a quick question: Which do you like better, Jack or Artemis?


	6. Cotton Candy Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larry tries to lifts Sal's blue mood at a carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make Henry an unnecessary asshole in this? Definitely. (If I make another story Henry won't be this bad.)

The last two weeks had been terrible for Sal. When Henry woke up in the hospital, Sal talked to him for hours every day. 

When Sal had explained the baby situation, he was shocked to see that his dad was excited. It was the first time in years that he had seen Henry genuinely happy. 

Sal was so excited to fix their relationship and be friends with his father again. All he could talk about for the next few days was about the fun things his baby could do with Henry.

It made Larry so happy to see Sal like that.

Then Henry was discharged from the hospital. 

Every attempt that Sal made to contact him was ignored. They go to check on Henry and find him perfectly fine. Sober and all. He was going out and having fun, just not with Sal. He was talking with people, just not with Sal. He recently started talking with a woman, and they went on a date. Sal heard about her through Maple and Chug, who saw them together.

Two weeks passed and Sal felt miserable. He felt as if he was lied to when Henry acted happy about the baby. Or was it obvious that he was lying? Was Sal just too naive to think that his dad ever cared about him?

Sal had trouble sleeping at night as he lied awake, thinking about how much fun it could have been to reconnect with his dad.

While he didn’t  _ dare  _ say it and felt ashamed even thinking it, Sal couldn’t help but think of what would have happened if Lisa never found Henry that night.

How different would it be if Henry had died that night? Sal doesn’t think he’d feel so abandoned now…

Larry’s heart shattered every time he saw Sal through the weeks. The life was sucked out of him. He was hollowed out and broken. A bluebird locked in a rusted cage, hidden in the dark, never to have its vibrant feathers seen or its beautiful voice heard.

Larry woke up one morning and decided that he wasn’t going to let his bluebird rot away in his misery. “Let’s go to the Summer Festival!” 

Sal was eating a plate of waffles Larry had made for him when he looked up at his boyfriend in confusion. “You’ve never wanted to go to the Summer Festival before?”

That was true, Larry hadn’t gone to Nockfell’s Summer Festival in years. It wasn’t that he didn’t like it, he just wasn’t interested.

“I want to go with you!” Larry waves his arms around as he talks, “Let’s get out of the house, have some fun. We can make a full day of it!” he sits down at the table next to Sal. “Sally, I need to see a smile and hear a laugh from you… It’s killing me that you’re not happy anymore.”

Sal hadn’t even realized that it was that noticeable. “Um… Okay, I guess…”

Larry takes Sal’s and gently strokes it, “I’ll do whatever it takes to help you, Sally. And them,” Larry pokes Sal’s stomach, which earns him a giggle, “I’ll do whatever to keep my family happy.”

Sal sighs and leans onto Larry’s arm. “All right, let’s go to the festival. I do want to get out for a bit.”

“Perfect!” Larry stands up and kisses Sal. “I promise you, Sal, I’ll make you feel better!”

  
  
  
  
  


The next day, Larry sits on the edge of the bed, tapping his foot. He’s excited to get Sal out for a fun day.

Sal smooths out his yellow dress in the mirror and adjusts the white collar after putting his hair in two braids. He sits down next to Larry on the bed and starts lacing his sneakers.

Larry runs his fingers over the sleeve of Sal’s dress. “You look good, Blue.”

Sal’s overgrown bangs fall over his face when he looks up at Larry and smiles. “Thank you. You look good, too.”

Larry scoffs and looks down at himself. He was wearing a pair of ripped black jeans and the first random t-shirt he saw in his drawer. “Nah, you’re putting in way more effort than I did.”

Sal laughs and finishes tying his shoes. He straps on his prosthetic and stands in front of Larry. He reaches his hand out, “Let’s go!” 

Larry smiles brightly at the excitement in Sal’s voice. Larry had encouraged the dress and hairstyle, knowing how much a cute outfit would improve Sal’s mood. He takes Sal’s hand and they leave the apartment.

  
  
  
  
  


The Summer Festival was a huge mood-shift for what Sal’s last two weeks had been. Carts and stands selling food, homemade trinkets, and goodies, and promoting small businesses. The brightly colored game stands with stuffed animals hanging from the top.

A further way beyond the games were the rides. A roller coaster, bumper cars, the “Death Drop” that went so high you could barely see the people on it until they were dropped, screaming, back down. There was a Ferris Wheel, a house of mirrors, and a haunted house.

Though pregnant Sal wasn’t going to dare go to that part of the park. 

The boys walk hand-in-hand and buy some tickets for the games, then walk through the attractions of the park. Even with his prosthetic on, Sal could smell the strong scent of popcorn and fried food in the air.

“What do you want to do first?” Larry asks. He and Sal look over the two paths, one leading to games, and the other to stands selling stuff.

Sal’s attention is caught by a tent stand selling something homemade. He tugs Larry’s hand and leads them down.

**_“Millie’s Mythical Gems”_ ** has various pieces of jewelry and accessories based on fairy tales and enchanted creatures.

Sal examines a rack of necklaces. One was of a dragon wrapped around a sword, and another was of a small pixie. There were also various colored gems, wrapped in carefully crafted wiring.

A woman with neon green hair approaches Sal, “Hello! Can I help you with anything?” The woman speaks in a sweet but loud voice

Sal looks at the nametag on her hot pink shirt:  _ Hello, My Name Is Millie.  _ “Oh, yes, please.” Sal points to a necklace with a bluish-white, heart-shaped stone wrapped with gold wiring. The tag on it says  **_“Moonstone Heart: 9$”_ ** . “I wanna buy this one, please.”

“Perfect!” Millie removes the necklace from the rack. “Would you like a bag with it?”

“Nope, I got it!”

Millie hands the necklace to Sal and he gives her the money. Millie quickly counts the money and puts it in a box. “Thank you! Have a great day!”

“You too!” Sal runs out of the stand and waves the necklace at Larry.

Larry smiles happily at Sal. “What’d you buy?”

“A necklace with a moonstone!” Sal’s eyes were bright. “It’s for you! It’s your birthstone!” he hands the bag to Larry.

Larry checks out the necklace. “It’s pretty cute.” He turns the stone over in his hand then puts it over his head. “All right, now I gotta buy you something. See anything else you like here?’ He gestures to the stand.

Sal crosses his arms. “Surprise me!” He bounces in place.

Larry smiles and goes into the stand, alone. He comes back after barely a minute and holds up his find.

A hair clip with a pastel yellow bow. In the middle of the bow, holding it together is a tiny human skull. 

“It matches your dress.” Larry gestures up and down Sal’s body.

“Aw, it’s adorable!” 

“Here, turn around.” Larry pulls Sal’s long bangs back and clips them down to the side of his head with the bow clip.

Sal looks into the mirror neck to a rack of bracelets. “Larry, it looks great!” 

Larry reaches his hand out for Sal to take and they head to the next stand.

After roaming the stands for a while, they go back to the games.

The first game is throwing a ball at a tower of milk bottles. It was a game that Sal was always good at as a child. Sal drags Larry over to the game and the carny walks over to them. “You wanna play?”

“Yes, please.” Sal nods.

“One ticket for three balls.”

Larry hands a ticket to the carny and they give Sal three balls.

Sal knocks down three towers in one go, earning him thirty points.

“All right, you can get anything from this rack.” The carny gestures the larger of the three racks the game had. It also had better prizes.

Sal carefully looks over the rack then plucks a small, pink stuffed bunny. “Maybe,” He shows the bunny to Larry, “For me or the baby?”

Larry laughs. “Whatever you want.”

Sal looks down at the bunny, “I’m naming it Cotton Candy.” He nods. Sal turns around to find another game and he catches a familiar crowd. “Hey!”

Sal and Larry run a little way to a pirate-themed High Striker, where Todd, Neil, Ashley, and Simone were.

“Hey!” Neil waves them down. “What are the chances of that? Todd and I ran into Ashley and Simone a few minutes ago!”

“Couples day out?” Larry questions.

“Yep!” Neil and Ashley answer in unison.

Ashley runs between Sal and Larry and hugs them both. “If I knew you any of you guys were gonna be here Simone and I would have invited you to lunch. Aw, cute rabbit!” She pets their fluff of Sal’s bunny.

The carny for the High Striker hands the mallet to Simone. The short girl plants her foot and swings the mallet down on the puck, but the lever only goes up halfway. The carny hands three gold coins to Simone.

“What did you get?” Sal walks over to Simone.

“You get gold coins with this game,” Simone holds them up to Sal. “One gold coin can be traded for five tickets at the booth, but hitting the bell gets you a half-off pass for all the food stands.”

**_Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!_ **

Sal and Simone turn around to see Todd handing the mallet back to the carny, and receives a piece of paper for half-off food in return. Todd turns around and holds the coins up to Simone, “I’ll buy you that giant bag of kettle corn you freaked out over.”

“I didn’t freak out, you ass!” Simone playfully, but roughly, punches Todd’s arm. Todd runs away from the punches but Simone chases after him.

Sal laughs at the two then looks up to see Larry handing a bunch of tickets to the carny.

They hand him the mallet and Sal runs up behind him. “Come on, Larry!”

Larry plants his foot forward and swings the mallets back. He brings it down hard but just misses the bell by a lick. He still earns five gold coins. Larry turns around to Sal, “I tried.” He laughs.

“Maybe Todd is merely a god amongst men.” Sal links his arm with Larry’s.

Simone chases Todd back to the group and Todd hides behind Ashley, using her as a shield against Simone’s wrath.

Larry snorts. “A god who’s afraid of little cottage girls.”

“Hey, look at that one!” Simone grabs Ashley’s arms and drags her to some rubber duck fishing game.

Todd walks up to Neil and grabs his hand, “Do you wanna get some food?”

Neil nods his head and looks to Sal and Larry, “We’ll see you guys later?”

“Hopefully.” Larry waves them off, “We’ll see you guys.”

“Later,”

“Bye!”

Everyone parts ways and Larry leads Sal through the games. By the time the sun was well overhead, Sal was carrying a white teddy bear with a red ribbon tied around its neck, a stuffed orange cat that he appropriately named Gizmo, along with the pick bunny.

“What next?” Larry has a long purple stuffed snake draped around his neck. “We go put all this in the car then get some food?”

Sal nods as he almost bounces along Larry’s side. He doesn’t notice he’s bouncing, but he does notice how Larry is watching him with so much love and adoration.

They go out to the parking lot to put their prizes away and return to the festival. They get to the stands and trucks selling various fried foods and treats.

“Cotton candy!” Sal throws his arms up to point to a sweet treats truck selling large bags of cotton candy.

Larry laughs and cringes slightly. “You sure you don’t want some real food first?”

“It’s in bags, we don’t have to eat it now.” Sal leads the way to the truck. They buy a small bag of blue raspberry flavored cotton candy.

“Okay, now what  _ real  _ food would you like?” Larry wraps an arm around Sal’s shoulder.

Sal scans the stands for something that sounded good. “Oooh, how do cheesy fries sound?” He points out a burger truck with  **_“Buckets of Cheesy Fries”_ ** on its menu.

“That sounds pretty good-,” Larry gets cut by a pat on his shoulder.

Ashley leads Simone, who was carrying a teddy bear almost as big as she was, over to the burger truck. “Sounds great, Sally Face!” 

Larry and Sal laugh and run after the girls.

The truck literally was selling buckets of cheesy fries. The two buckets that the group orders were both size 'medium,’ but the styrofoam buckets were still the size of Sal’s head.

As they were ordering, Ashley sent a text. A few minutes later, Neil and Todd were running up to them.

Larry links his arm with Sal’s and leads the group to a spot to eat. They pass a sign reading,  **_“Animal Zone”_ ** , with an arrow pointing just beyond several rows of picnic tables. The group picks an empty table and sits down.

Sal squeezes between Larry and Simone’s giant teddy bear. The teddy was a slight bit bigger than he was.

“What’s ‘Animal Zone’?” Simone asks while eating a fry. This was her first Summer Festival since she moved to Nockfell to live with Ashley.

Sal puts a fry under his mask and leans forward to speak to Simone across the table, “Kinda a petting zoo, but there’s also a reptile and a birdhouse somewhere.”

Simone’s face lights up with pure joy as the animal-loving vet-tech quickly taps Ashley’s arm, “You said  _ nothing _ about the animal zone!”

Ashley laughs and rolls her eyes. “It’s not like I was hiding it. I just knew if I told you we wouldn’t be doing anything else.”

A little ways away, the group hears a sheep  **_“Baa!”_ ** and watch Simone shoot up to try and find the source of the sound.

The group laughs at their friend's eagerness and she sits back down. “I will pet that sheep!”

After the buckets were empty Simone urgently ushers the group to the Animal Zone.

The animal zone had pens of sheep, goats, pigs, cows, chickens, and rabbits. It certainly smelt like it.

The couples split and walk around to see the animals. 

Larry carries the bag of cotton candy over his shoulder as Sal walks a little way ahead of him. They stop and pet some animals, including a friendly cow that licks Larry’s face.

“Hey, hey, watch it, lady! I’m taken!” He pulls Sal to his side.

Sal starts to laugh but gets cut off when he looks slightly to his left. “Oh, my god, what is that!?” Sal runs off to a fenced-off corner.

In the corner, two ladies sit in lawn chairs with a Rough Collie dog resting at their feet and a rabbit the same size as the dog. One lady waves to the two men, “You guys want to pet her?”

Sal nods quickly and the lady opens the gate of the fence. Sal steps in and slowly approaches the giant rabbit. 

“Don’t be scared,” She waves him forward, “Abby super friendly, you just gotta be gentle!”

Sal reaches his hand down and the rabbit sticks her head up. She stands up, startling Sal a little, and presses her soft head into his hand. Sal looks back at Larry in amazement as he strokes the large creature.

Larry smiles down at him and laughs. “What kind of rabbit is this?”

“Flemish Giants.” The other lady answers. “The largest breed of domesticated rabbits. Her name is Clementine.”

Clementine presses her body against Sal to get him to pet her back. “I love this!” Sal says breathlessly.

The dog sits up and sniffs Sal’s mask. Sal tenses up a bit then the dog backs away.

“Aw, not a dog person?” One lady laughs. “Sammy’s good at detecting that kind of thing.”

Sal laughs and starts to stand up, but Larry leans over him to pet the rabbit.

A loud gasp is heard behind them and Simone comes jumping into view. “That is a very large baby!”

The boys step out of the pen to let Simone in.

They walk to the other end of the animal zone and Larry looks down at Sal with a smirk, “Can we get a giant rabbit?”

Sal freezes in his tracks. “Larry, you know we can’t, and you know I’m gonna say yes.”

  
  
  
  
  


The sun was setting as the boy sat down in a grassy area with almost no people. They could see all the other people that were running down the path through the festival, laughing and chasing one another.

Sal leans into Larry and opens the bag of cotton candy. He takes a small pinch of blue fluff and puts it under his mask.

Larry cringes slightly. “How can you eat that, Sally Face?”

Sal raises his prosthetic and sticks his tongue at Larry. “Sorry, Larbear, but I like cotton candy!”

Larry shakes his head and laughs. “It’s  _ cotton. _ ”

Sal lifts his prosthetic again and places some cotton candy on his tongue. He cranes his neck up and kisses with his blue raspberry flavored lips. He pulls back with a devilish smile and puts his prosthetic back down.

Larry smirks and looks down at Sal. “Come on, you know that was much better than just eating it.”

“I know,” Sal laughs. “Thing is, I was trying to mama-bird you.”

Larry slaps Sal’s thigh. “Gross, dude.”

“Oh, like you’ve never said worse?”

Larry takes a bit of cotton candy and places it on his tongue, sticking out to Sal.

“Nooo!” Sal shouts and laughs.

Larry eats the treat with a smirk but cringes slightly at it.

“That’s what I mean. You’re nasty, Johnson!”

  
  


Larry kisses the top of Sal’s head. “Yet you still love me.”

“I only love you ‘cause you feed me.”

“Now, we know if that was true, you would have taken a shot at Todd a long time ago.”

Sal plucks a blade of grass and throws it at Larry.

“Hey, why the violence?” Larry crosses his arms and fake pouts.

“Aw, come here, you big baby.” Sal wraps his arms around Larry’s neck and cuddles into him.

Larry hugs him tightly and rocks them. “I knew you loved me for more than food~.”

Sal sighs happily and rubs Larry’s back. “I would break-up with you for cotton candy~.”

Larry pushes Sal away and fake pouts again. “Moment ruined.”

Sal lays back in the grass and laughs. “I love yoooou!” He says in a sing-song voice.

Larry pats Sal's leg and laughs. “You’re too much!”

“ _ You’re  _ too much!” For the first time in a while, Sal was happy.

He felt great. He felt so much better than he did just yesterday.

Larry lays down on the grass next to Sal and plays with one of the blue braids. He was happy for the first time in a while, too. He finally got to see his beautiful bluebird in full colors again.


	7. Pumpkins and Couple's Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Halloween time, and Sal has big news for Larry.

At Ashley and Simone’s house, Ashley sets three small pumpkins that she got from the pumpkin patch on the living room coffee table. They were painted as Lock, Shock, and Barrel from The Nightmare Before Christmas. She reaches for the bag from a Farmer’s Market and pulls out five miniature pumpkins. “You done?” She calls back to the bedroom.

The bedroom door opens and Sal steps out wearing a long white, ripped up wedding dress.

“It fits!” Ashley lights up with excitement. 

“It fits as well as it can.” The dress tightens up around his belly. He was excited when he started to show at 12 weeks. But now, at 18 weeks, none of his pants zipped, and most of his shirts were too tight. And his bump’s not even that big.

“I mean, you could just wear the shirt you bought?” The shirt she was referring to was something Sal found at a maternity store. It was all orange with a jack-o-lantern face print on the stomach. “You could say that your child’s first Halloween costume was a pumpkin!”

Sal walks over to Ashley and takes a miniature pumpkin from the table. “I could do that, but I _really_ want to dress up. I didn’t get to last year, so pregnancy isn’t stopping me.” He turns over the pumpkin in his hand, “And you think Simone buys a lot of unnecessary things?”

Ashley snatches the tiny pumpkin from Sal. “It’s cute, okay!? It goes with the rest of the house!”

Sal smirks at his friend and looks around their creepy-cottage-themed house. “The cottage lesbian is finally coming out, is she, Ash?”

Ashley menacingly looks up at Sal and points her finger at him. “If you ever say that in front of Simone, you will die.”

Sal laughs and goes back to the bedroom.

Ashley and Simone’s bedroom was a clash of the two girls. A fake human skull sits on the nightstand next to the bed with soft pink sheets. Black walls, decorated with Ashley’s artwork and Simone’s animal and plant illustrations. A bookshelf, shaped like a coffin, was filled with flowers, animal statues, and classic horror novels.

Sal removes the wedding dress and puts it in the box it was in, along with a tattered veil. Sal had wanted to be Emily the Corpse Bride for years, but could never find a good dress that he could afford. Until Simone had found her dress from last year’s Halloween.

He puts his jack-o-lantern back on with his black skirt and leggings. He straps his prosthetic on and takes the box out to the living room.

Ashley had started painting a miniature pumpkin white when Sal had reentered.

“All right,” Sal sets the box on the couch and grabs his shoes by the door. “I gotta get home before Larry does and eats all the Halloween cookies.”

Ashley stands up and hugs Sal, “I know you’ll eat them all without him, though.”

“That’s different!” Sal laughs. “I’m having a baby. Larry’s just a goblin!”

“Oh, whatever! You’re just as much of a goblin!” Ashley pats Sal back. “Ashley Jr. isn’t an excuse!”

“Ashley Jr!?” Sal laughs. 

“Hey, it was worth a shot.”

  
  
  
  
  


Larry enters his apartment to find Sal sitting at the counter eating cookies. “Hey,” He pulls Sal back and kisses him, getting a taste of pumpkin spice and sugary frosting.

“Hi, how was your day?” Sal says with a mouthful of cookie.

Larry laughs and wipes some crumbs from Sal’s face. “I had to train a newbie for today. She’s a younger chick, and Roger’s pretty sure he caught her staring at my ass several times.” Larry takes a scarecrow cookie from the box and bites into it. “He says he told her I’ve got a pregnant partner, and she looked devastated.”

Sal licks some frosting from his lips. “See, I’m not jealous at all. If she’s not actually flirting, I take pride in people thinking my boyfriend’s hot.” He takes a drink of apple cider from his cat-head-shaped mug.

Larry walks around the counter and rests his elbows on it. “I’m more interested in how your day went. Did you find anything out?” Sal had an ultrasound while Larry was at work. It was the one Larry was most excited about. “Do we know?”

Sal smiles down at the counter. “Maybe…”

Larry straightens up with a huge, goofy grin that Sal loves. “Come on, Sally Face! Tell me!”

“You really wanna know?” Sal smirks.

“Yes!”

“You really _really_ wanna know?” Sal gets down from the barstool and turns his back to Larry, slowly walking away.

Larry marches to the other side, laughing. “You little brat.” He gets to Sal’s side, “What is it?”

Sal side-eyes Larry with a smirk. “You really wanna know, _Lawrence_?” He flicks Larry’s work nametag.

Larry walks in front of Sal and wraps his arms around him. He picks him and jumps up and down with Sal in arms, “ _TELL ME!”_

Sal laughs and bats at Larry’s shoulders. “Okay! Okay! I’m sorry!”

Larry sets Sal back in a giggling fit. “All right, what is it?”

Sal smiles brightly. “...No.” He bolts to the bedroom.

Larry chases after him, “BRAT!”

Sal dives into the bed and hides under the sheets. Larry tries to get under the sheets and tickles Sal as best as he can. 

Sal giggles and tries to pull the sheets to better hide, but Larry is much stronger and pulls them back with ease.

Larry gets the sheets back and pins Sal down. Sal struggles and laughs as Larry lifts the jack-o-lantern shirt and blows raspberries on Sal’s stomach.

Sal bursts out in a fit of laughter and kicks his legs. “Larry, have mercy!”

Larry leans back and looks down at the baby bump. “ _What are you!?_ He’s not telling me!”

Sal bats at Larry’s shoulders again and tries to calm his laughter. “It’s a boy!”

Larry jerks his head up and stares at Sal in shock. “It’s a boy!?”

Sal nods and Larry quickly crawls up the bed and hugs him. “It’s a boy!?”

“Yes, Larry!”

“We’re having a boy!”

_“We’re having a boy!”_

Larry cups Sal’s face with both hands and kisses him all over. “We’re gonna have a little boy! Oh, my God, we’re having a son!”

Sal wraps his arms around Larry’s neck. “Oh, I got the Emily costume from Ash!”

Larry gets off the bed and helps Sal up. Sal leads them to the corner of the room where the box was sitting on top of the dresser. He opens it and pulls out the dress and veil to show Larry. “Turns out, Simone and I are the same sizes.” 

“Oh, perfect.” Larry claps his hands together. “And your hair is perfect for her.”

“The only problem is you,” Sal smirks at Larry.

Larry’s eyebrows tighten in confusion. “What?”

“Victor is a skinny-ass, ghost-looking dude.” Sal squeezes Larry’s bicep. “And you’re a beefcake.” He says it in a sugary-sweet voice.

Larry’s eyebrow arches and he crosses his arms. “Is that a good or a bad thing?” He smirks wickedly.

Sal laughs and cups Larry’s face. He gently pulls him down and presses a sweet kiss to his lips. “It’s a very good thing~.” Larry has gotten _much_ bigger over the past months. He started going to a gym for the sake of the “hot dad body” that he wanted.

Larry rubs his hands down Sal’s waist and kisses the tip of his nose. “Good, ‘cause I can do this,” He picks Sal up bridal-style and tosses him into the bed.

Sal yelps in surprise when he hits the bed. “Oh, god!”

Larry pins Sal down and kisses him roughly. He slips his tongue in Sal’s mouth and gets a sweet moan from him.

Sal hums and giggles when Larry pulls away. He smiles and pecks Larry’s lips. “You are so perfect~.”

“No, you.” Larry kisses Sal one last time then sits up and grabs Sal’s hands. “Come on, there are still cookies out there.”

  
  
  
  
  


On Halloween, everyone was at Todd and Neil’s house.

“I’m melting! I’m melting! I’m melting!” Larry panics and fans at his face as grey streaks drip from his eyes. He had looked into a pot of steaming squash and the steam was making the black and white eyeliner he was wearing drip.

Maple grabs her make-up bag and laughs. “Come here, you big dork.” She uses a make-up wipe to clean his face. She then applied more white and black eyeliner that made Larry’s eyes look bigger.

Larry dressed as Victor from Corpse Bride, along with white contacts and temporary black hair coloring. “Thank you, you lifesaver!” Larry shakes Maple’s shoulders.

Maple, who was Morticia Addams, laughs and waves Larry off. “Don’t look straight into the steaming pot!” She sits down on the couch next to Chug, who was dressed as Gomez Addams. Maple reaches over for Chug to hand her Soda, who was in a tiny Wednesday Addams dress.

Larry returns to the kitchen, where Neil, dressed as Jason Voorhees, was still laughing at him. Larry crosses his arms and huffs his chest. “Come on, man.”

“No, no, that little freak out was adorable!” Neil laughs and flips the slices of squash.

Todd, who was Michael Myers, is pouring mugs of apple cider for everyone.

“Hey, question,” Larry leans against the counter. “How are Jason and Michael a couple’s costume?”

Neil smirks at Larry. “Don’t pretend like they wouldn’t be lovers.”

Larry snorts and Todd hands him a mug of cider. “Thanks, dude.” He takes a sip but quickly sets it down when he sees a white dress come sweeping down the stairs. He runs to the stairs where his Corpse Bride is fitting his veil behind his mask, which is covered with blue butterflies stickers.

Larry wraps his arms around Sal and pulls him close. “Emily~,”

Sal giggles and rubs Larry’s biceps, “Victor~,”

“Hey!” They both turn to see Michael Myers pointing a fake knife at them from the kitchen doorway. “You two behave in my house.”

The boys back away from each other and raise their hands to show they weren’t touching. “We’ll behave, we’ll behave.”

Todd goes back to the kitchen, and Sal and Larry are joined by a werewolf Ashley. She wraps her arms around their shoulders, “Game time!” She leads them over to the living, where a Little Red Riding Hood Simone pours a bag of candy into a witch’s cauldron bowl.

Sal sits down next to Maple on the couch and watches Larry help Ashley set up some party games. They set up board games and pieces of candy with them.

Neil and Todd set plates of finger foods out on the dining tables. “All right, we got some food over here for y'all!” Neil announces, catching Sal’s attention quickly.

Sal takes a piece of toasted bread with soft-cooked squash and a peanut sauce. He puts it under his mask and takes a bite, and drops it back down to the plate.

Chug and Ashley both arrive at the table and notice Sal’s sudden odd change. “Are you okay?” Chug pats Sal’s back.

Sal tries to chew and swallow the bite in his mouth, but he gags on it.

“Sal?” Ashley tries to turn him around to face her, but he runs away.

Sal runs upstairs and slams the bathroom door shut behind him. He almost doesn’t get his prosthetic off fast enough before he throws up. He heaves to catch his breath and someone knocks on the door.

“Sally?” Larry’s concerned voice speaks from the other side. “Are you all right in there?”

Sal takes a deep breath and sits back against the wall. “Just so we’re clear, I can’t eat peanuts.”

  
  
  
  
  


“How can you tell when it’s aversions and not, like, an allergy?” Neil questions Sal on the couch.

“Well, I’m not dead, so I’m guessing it’s aversions.” Sal giggles and takes a drink of apple cider. “Sorry for hating most of the food you made though…”

“Nah, it’s fine! It’s not like you have any control of this anyhow!” The doorbell rings and Neil pulls down his Jason-hockey mask and grabs the bowl of candy. The sun was just starting to set, which meant trick-or-treaters time.

Sal gets up from the couch and goes to the kitchen, passing Ashley at the dining table, throwing board game pieces at Todd after losing. Sal enters the kitchen and sneaks up behind Larry. He inches his fingers closer to Larry’s waist and pokes him. “Hello!”

Larry jumps, startled, and spins around. “Jesus Christ…” He says with a mouthful of food.

Sal giggles and lifts his mask to kiss Larry, but Larry backs away.

He points to his mouth of food, “It’s a peanut candy bar.” 

Sal frowns in fake annoyance. “Damn you, La-,” The smell hits him and he turns around and gags. He straps his mask back down which blocks out the smell.

“Sorry, Baby…”

Sal gives a thumbs-up as he goes back to the living room to drink the cider. He just needs a different smell…

Neil passes by Sal and stops, “All right there, Sallio?”

Sal gives another thumbs-up and drinks his cider. “Really can’t stand peanuts anymore…”

Neil nods in understanding and goes to the dining table with the rest of the group. The doorbell rings again the second Neil takes his seat.

“I’ll get it!” Sal calls back before Neil could stand again. Sal opens the front door to a group of children.

“Trick-or-treat!”

Sal grabs the candy bowl on a side table and hands out treats. A little girl in a tattered wedding dress and veil, matching Sal’s, gasps up at him. “Emily!”

Sal laughs and drops candy in the girl’s pumpkin pail. “You’re a very cute Emily!”

“Thank you!” The girl runs off with the rest of the children.

Sal closes the door and sets the bowl down. He returns to the kitchen, where Ashley, Neil, Chug, and Larry were throwing popcorn and miniature marshmallows at each other, trying to catch it in their mouths. Sal quickly gets a small dish of popcorn and marshmallows and throws pieces at everyone. 

Ashley takes cover behind Neil, who tries to take cover behind Chug. All while Larry tries to catch pieces in his mouth.

Sal throws a marshmallow that bounces off of Larry’s nose, and he catches it back in the dish. “Oh! I’m a badass!” Sal raises his arms in victory.

“You guys aren’t making a mess in there, are you?” Todd calls from the dining room.

“No! Not at all!” Neil grabs two dishes and quickly runs to the dining room. All that is heard is the screams of everyone else as he dumps the popcorn on them.

As the next hour passes, more trick-or-treaters come and go. Games are played, such as a Halloween cupcake decorating contest.

Todd gives everyone various frostings, sprinkles, and candies with a single cupcake on a plate.

Sal covers the top of his cupcake with pink frosting and uses a toothpick to make wrinkles in it to look like a brain. He gets a small bottle of, “blood syrup” and decks it out.

“Oh, no! OH, NO!” Larry starts to shout. “Cupcake falling apart!”

Sal leans over to see Larry’s cupcake. The chocolate cupcake was crumbling with frosting and candy eyeballs sticking to his fist. “You squeezed it!” Sal tries to fix the crumbling treat.

“No, you can’t help him!” Ashley points to Sal. “Get back to your station, little boy!”

Sal quickly flips her the bird and watches Larry try to save his cupcake.

The timer goes off. “Cupcakes down!” Neil shouts. He presents first, with a black monster looking cupcake with the candy eyeballs, mini marshmallows for teeth, and a mouth filled with blood syrup. “On a scale of one to ten?”

“Seven,” Sal speaks like a food show judge. “The color you chose is too dark to see the blood.”

“Yes, chef.” Neil nods.

Ashley examines it closely. “Six. One eye is almost buried in the frosting.”

After everyone judged, Larry was next. He tried to save his work by using frosting to shape it into a cat head. He used pieces of triangular chocolates for ears and covered the eyes and teeth in blood.

After everyone’s cupcakes were judged, Chug spoke first. “I want to say that Larry won, just ‘cause I feel bad that his fell apart.”

“I wanna say he won ‘cause that’s a super creative way to fix it.” Simone chimes.

Sal leans down and examines Larry’s “cupcake” again. “I wanna say you won, ‘cause you’re my boyfriend. That doesn’t even look like a cupcake anymore.”

Larry scoffs. “It’s the gruesome, broken remains of one. How spookier can you get?”

They all eventually decide that Sal’s brain cupcake wins.

When it was almost 8:00 p.m., Maple and Chug decided to head home. Maple hugs everyone while Chug puts Soda in her car seat. “We’ll see you all later!” She calls back while she and Chug head out the door.

Sal sees them out the door then goes back to the couch where Larry was watching some horror movie with Ashley. Sal snuggles up next to Larry. “Think you’ll be ready to head home soon?”

Larry looks down at Sal and smirks. “If you want to go home, just say, Sally.” He pats Sal’s thigh.

Sal snorts and laughs. “I’m good, I was just wondering if you were.” Sal yawns when he finishes speaking.

Larry ruffles Sal’s already messy hair. “All right.” He stands up and looks down at Ashley. “We’re gonna turn in a bit early.”

Sal tried to protest that he wasn’t tired, but he didn’t have enough energy.

Ashley hugs the two boys tightly. “I’ll see you guys later! Happy Halloween!”

“Happy Halloween!” Sal says lazily. 

Larry takes Sal’s hand as he walks him out the door. There were still a few people out, but they were mainly adult partiers. The boys get in their car and head home.

Back at the apartment, Sal takes off his prosthetic and starts removing the stickers. He also sets his veil on the dresser and looks at himself in the mirror. “You know I could wear this if we get married… Horror-themed wedding. What do you think-.” Sal turns around and sees Larry fast asleep in full Victor costume. “All right then.” Sal undresses and throws on one of Larry’s t-shirts.

Sal goes to the kitchen and puts a small bowl of food down for Gizmo. Gizmo comes running for it, the little pumpkin on his collar rattling.

Sal gets a warm wet cloth from the bathroom and goes back to the bedroom. He tries to wipe some of the make-up off of Larry’s face. “And you made it like I was so tired.” He scoffs.

Larry groans and pushes Sal’s hand away without ever opening his eyes.

“Oh, come on, you great big baby.” He managed to get most off, but there was still eyeliner. “You’re gonna hate yourself in the morning for this.” Sal manages to get Larry to wake up enough to take off his overcoat, but Larry flops back down almost immediately.

Sal rolls his eyes and pops out his prosthetic one. He snuggles up to Larry’s back and falls asleep. 

The next morning they woke up to their faces, chests, and the pillows sheets covered in black from the temporary dye in Larry’s hair.

They look at each other in horror for a second, then Sal runs to the bathroom in panic and scrubs his face.

Larry quickly strips the bed to get the sheets to the laundry room.

“That stuff better not stain cloth!” Sal shouts angrily.

“It doesn’t! Don’t worry!” Larry runs to the bathroom to grab their laundry detergent. “At least I think it doesn’t…”

“Larry!”

“Bye!” He hurries out the door with the sheets.

“Lawrence!” Sal shouts after him. “You look like you rolled around in charcoal!”

Larry runs into a neighbor on the way to the laundry room. A teen girl stops in her tracks and looks at Larry. “Uh, fun Halloween party I’m guessing?” She looks up and down at his black suit and black stained face.

Larry laughs nervously. “Yeah.” He walks away and quickly gets the sheets in a washing machine, mumbling to himself, “Yeah, that’s less embarrassing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spooky Season!


	8. Beautiful Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal has some pregnancy anxiety.

Sal is sitting on Ashley and Simone’s couch and he feels a flutter in his stomach. He places his hand near his side and feels a small  **bump** against his hand. “Ash! He’s doing it again!”

Ashley comes barreling from the kitchen to the living room. She almost knocks over a lamp and the coffee table to get to Sal. “Where!?” 

Sal points excitedly to his side, but the bumps stop right before Ashley puts her hand down.

Ashley’s face turns annoyed. “Really, little dude!?”

“What just happened?” A very confused Simone sticks her head out from the kitchen doorway. 

Larry pokes his head out above Simone’s. “Baby was kicking.”

Ashley holds her thumb and index finger close together. “I get  _ this close  _ to feeling the baby kick, and he stops!  _ Every damn time! _ ”

Sal laughs nervously. “Sorry, Ash.” 

Ashley waves him off. “Maybe he’s just pissed that I called him Ashley Jr.”

Simone comes out of the kitchen and looks down at the coffee table that Ashley had kicked while running to Sal. “My bird!” She picks up a clay statue of a macaw off the floor. It had been knocked off the table. 

“Shit! Sorry, Simone…” Ashley stands up with a guilty look as she watches her girlfriend try to fix the squished statue.

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Simone grabs her sculpting tools that fell on the floor to fix her macaw.

Sal stands up, “Sorry, Simone... I’ll be right back, guys.” Sal walks to the kitchen, where Larry was lining a baking sheet with small sausages. “Only you’re making lunch now?”

“The girls are having a bird emergency!” Larry points back to the living room.

“You’re so sweet!” Sal laughs and ruffles Larry’s hair.

“Hey! Watch the mane!”

After lunch, Ashley and Simone walk the boys to the front door while they get ready to leave. As Sal and Larry put their coats on Simone looks out the window. 

“Uh… You guys are walking home, right?”

Larry nods his head. “Yeah, my car is in the shop right now. Why?”

  
  


Simone sucks air through her teeth and points to the window.

The green grass quickly turns white from the descending snow.

Sal gets excited when he sees the snowfall. “Yes! I love snow!”

Larry ruffles Sal’s hair, “You are so going to complain when we get out there.

  
  
  
  
  


Sal didn’t complain, but they’ve been home for ten minutes and Sal still hasn’t taken off his coat. “Let’s go out again!” He says, despite his shivering.

Larry raises an eyebrow. “You really want to go out now?”

“Not now, tonight.” Sal wraps his arms around Gizmo, who was purring in his lap. “The town got all it’s lights and Christmas decorations up last week, and it’ll look awesome with snow!” 

Larry sits down with Sal on the couch and pulls him into his lap, trying to warm him up. “Or, we can wait for that  _ “Christmas Dinner Party”  _ thingamabob and we only have to freeze our asses off once this month.”

Sal half-smiles rolls his eyes. “All right.” He gets up from Larry’s lap and goes to the bathroom. “By then I’m gonna eat that whole dinner!” He hears Larry laugh and closes the door.

Sal takes off his coat and throws it on top of the laundry hamper. He lifts his sweater up and looks sideways in the mirror. His bump was much more noticeable now, but his bigger sweaters hide it pretty well. Sal was starting to feel…  _ weird  _ about it.

While the doctors weren’t doing anything Sal didn’t like during check-ups, it was going out in the public  _ period  _ that was making Sal nervous. He didn’t like to think about the people able to tell that he was a man, even though no one ever could. It was only when they talked to him did people realize he was a man.

People would become confused even before, seeing such a short person with pigtails and skirts who turned out to be male. But now, the pregnancy was a problem. 

Sal had an encounter with a pregnant lady at the hospital last week while waiting for a check-up. He thinks she had assumed he was transgender? She kept giving him and Larry disgusted side-eye glares until the doctor called him back.

When Sal leaves the bathroom, he feels a little anxiety. He rubs his hands over his stomach carefully. He doesn’t like this feeling… It’s his baby. His child. But the process and the thought of judging stares and whispers were making him feel… Gross. Not in a “People assume he’s trans” way. It’s a “People judging a guy with a baby” way.

He walks straight to the baby’s room, not checking where Larry was.

The room was almost finished. The crib, a dresser, and a changing table were all set up. Sal had bought a pirate treasure chest toy box, and it was filled with old toys from Sal and Larry’s childhoods. A large teddy bear that the boys had won at the Summer Festival was in the crib, tucked under the Winnie The Pooh blankets. Sal had put it there because he thought it was funny.

Sal can’t help but imagine his own little boy tucked under blankets. He reaches down and caresses the teddy’s fuzzy face. He pictures it as a squishy, little baby’s face.  _ His  _ squishy baby. A picture of a little baby, with dark, brown hair and the brightest brown eyes passes through Sal’s mind. It then turns to a baby with blue hair and blue eyes.

He carefully picks the teddy bear up from the crib and gently holds it in his arms. Now it had brown hair and blue eyes. Then blue hair and brown eyes. He rocks his arms, thinking about running to the bedroom in the middle of the night. He’d be woken up from cries of hunger, or a diaper that needs to be changed. Or… Do babies have nightmares? 

Sal would rock his baby in the night, soothing those little cries… Maybe his little baby boy just missed him. He knows from babysitting, how Soda cries almost all the time when she simply misses her parents.

Strong arms wrap around Sal’s waist from behind and hug him close. Larry kiss the crook of Sal’s neck. He feels so warm to Sal. “Hi,” Larry speaks so softly and sweetly. “How do you feel, Blue?”

Sal sniffs. He hadn’t noticed he was starting to cry. “Better.” He mutters. “I’m anxious, but…” He looks back at Larry. He can imagine Larry jumping up with him in the middle of the night to take care of the baby. Larry playing with their son on the living room floor. Larry dressing up their son in cute onesies…

“... I’m excited.” Sal smiles and kisses Larry.

Larry laughs and rocks Sal, resting his head on Sal’s shoulder. “I won’t lie, I’m anxious too.” Larry rubs Sal’s arms and grabs the little teddy bear’s arm. “But I think I’m gonna rock at this parenting thing though.”

Sal giggles and presses the side of his face into Larry’s and kisses him.

  
  


Larry nibbles on Sal’s ear and smiles. “You already do.” 

Sal snorts and wipes a tear from his cheek. “I’m a mess.”

“Can I be cheesy again?”

“I’d be sad if you weren’t.”

“A beautiful mess.” Larry combs his fingers through Sal’s hair. “Loving, devoted, and packed full of hormones.” He laughs. Larry thought it was amazing, how much pregnancy and hormones had changed Sal. He was almost a different person than he was a few months ago due to it. To see what he’d be like after the baby was born was something Larry was excited to see.

Sal hums, trying not to cry again. He sets the bear back in the bed and tucks it in, now excited to tuck his child in. He sniffs and wipes his face again, trying to hold back.

Larry rubs Sal’s hips and laughs. “You’re doing so great with all of this. You’re already an amazing daddy, and you’ve got every right to cry whenever you want to ”

“Don’t say that to meeeee!!” Sal buries his face in Larry’s chest and chokes on sobs. He felt like a huge dork crying over Larry’s word, and he hopes this over-sensitivity is purely a pregnancy thing. It has to be, right?

Larry bursts out laughs and hugs Sal, rubbing his back. “I swear I’m not laughing at you! You’re just the cutest fucking thing!”

Sal sniffs and pulls back. “Yeah, but being  _ packed full of hormones  _ fucking sucks.” His voice shakes as he talks.

“That’s what makes you so amazing!” Larry cups Sal’s face. “You can still deal with so much while being so emotional every day, and I think you’re so strong for that!”

Sal manages to calm down his shaky voice. “Dealing with your stupid-ass every day makes me want to cry, but I don’t.” Sal jokes and his smile comes back.

Larry scrunches his nose and mocks in a high voice, “ “ _ Dealing with your stupid-ass.”  _ You better watch it.” Larry pulls Sal in for a kiss. He pulls away and pinches Sal’s nose. “We know we’re going to be fine. We’ve got nothing to worry about.” Larry’s words were more to calm his own anxieties about parenting, but they still help Sal so much.

“I know.” Sal holds Larry’s hands and kisses his nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter, but Sal and Larry deserve to happily think about their family, and you readers deserve some happy fluff.
> 
> Hormones make you a mess, man.


	9. Snowy Night Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys go see Christmas lights because Sal is bored and annoyed.

“Come on.” Larry sits next to a very grumpy Sal on the couch. He grabs Sal’s hands and rubs gently circles on them with his thumbs. “You were excited about going a few days ago?”

Sal rolls his eyes and doesn’t say anything.

He was excited about the Christmas Dinner Party that was being held at Knockfell’s rec center. But now mood swings are in full throttle, and Sal doesn’t even want to leave the apartment.

Larry tries to kiss Sal’s cheek, but Sal leans back to avoid the contact. Larry sighs and gets up, deciding it best to leave Sal alone for now.

Sal crosses his arms and watches Larry walk to their bedroom. But the scowl on his face quickly turns to sadness and he jumps up. “Larry, I’m sorry!” He runs up to Larry and hugs him from behind. Or hugs him as best he can with a belly the size of a melon keeping him back. “I’m sorry…” 

Larry turns around and hugs Sal. “How are mood swings treating you?”

“No, I…” Sal wipes tears from his eyes. “I’ll stop acting like a bitch. I’m sorry.”

“No, no, you’re cool.” Larry pats Sal’s back and rocks him. “Do you want to do anything tonight? Besides that dinner party?”

Sal swallows a lump in his throat and calms himself. “I don’t want to go out where a bunch of people are…”

“Then let’s go for a drive. We’ll barely get out of the car, no one will really see us, and we can check out Christmas lights or something.” Larry finally kisses Sal’s cheek, “How about that?”

Sal nods his head. “That sounds fun.” He smiles and gets on his toes to kiss Larry’s lips.

Sal had noticed Larry changing since the beginning of Sal’s pregnancy. He had started acting more mature for the most part. He was always more calm and patient than Sal, and more so now despite Sal’s attitude and mood swings. Sal found it impossible to find words to express how insanely grateful he was for this man.

In the bedroom, Larry helps him get his shoes on as he can’t bend far enough to do it himself. “Thank you,” Sal tries to kiss Larry’s cheek, but Larry lifts him up instead. Sal yelps in surprise and Larry carries him to the living room.

Larry sets Sal on the couch and grabs his coat. “...Wait.” He goes back to the bedroom and returns with Sal prosthetic. “Forgot you needed this.” He smiles and hands it to Sal.

  
  


Sal motions with his hand for Larry to bend down. When he does, Sal kisses him. He holds Larry’s chin with his thumb and index finger and smiles. “I love you~.”

Larry laughs and pinches Sal’s cheek.

“Aaah!”

“I love you too!”

The two head out and get to the car.

Larry drives them down the street, and already they see extravagantly decorated houses. A large, inflatable Santa Claus is on top of someone’s roof, and the rest of the house was brightly lit up with multi-colored lights.

Sal watches the sparkling lights pass by his face as they drive through the neighborhoods. The lights fill the car with color and make Sal feel much better. Sal can see decorated trees in the open windows, ranging from green to white trees. He even sees a pink tree decorated with Hello Kitty ornaments. 

Larry glances over to Sal from time to time and it puts a bigger smile on his face each time. Watching Sal view the lights and decorations with so much joy was like watching a child. Sal had taken off his mask as no one could see him in the car. It’s adorable and Larry loves every minute of it. “Do you wanna get some food somewhere?” He asks Sal after a while.

Sal has his head pressed against the window and looks over to Larry. He watches the colored lights shine briefly on Larry’s face before the car goes dark again. “Sure.” Sal kind of forgets to say anything else, completely lost in thoughts of how beautiful his boyfriend is.

Larry glances over and chuckles at the brief look he gets of Sal’s face. “I know you both gotta be hungry.” Larry pokes Sal’s belly, “So what do what?”

Sal looks out the window. Snow starts to fall from the sky and they pass by the bakery with a large tree in front of the shop. “I want a burger, buuuut I also want hot chocolate…”

Larry nods. “We’ll get burgers then stop by the cafe then?”

“You read my mind~!” Sal sings and wiggles in his seat.

“Burgers and chicken nuggets?”

“I fucking love you!”

They get their food and hot chocolate then Larry drives them to a play park to eat. He parks the car near a wall of bushes with slow blinking white lights.

By the time Larry had eaten barely half of his burger, Sal had scarfed down his own. Larry covers his mouthful of food to keep from laughing. He gently pats Sal’s belly and feels a kick. “Jack’s got an appetite!” Larry places his hand down flat and feels Jack kick a few times.

Sal laughs and puts his hand next to Larry’s to feel the kicking better. When they remove their hands, Sal digs into the fast-food bag and gets out a box of chicken nuggets. He opens the box to Larry, “Want one?”

Larry smirks and takes one. “The way you’re holding it for real looks like you’re proposing with chicken nuggets.” Larry holds half of the chicken nugget in his mouth and leans into Sal.

Sal laughs and takes the rest of the nugget in his mouth. Their lips touch briefly and they break apart the nugget. Sal chews and cringes slightly. “It tastes like your chapstick.”

“I barely touched it!”

_ “It tastes like your chapstick!”  _ Sal bursts out laughing and almost chokes on the chicken nugget. 

“Damn, Sally Face! I was trying to be romantic!”

“You’re trying to be romantic by using a fucking  _ chicken nugget!? _ ” Sal throws his head back laughing.

Larry tries to fight the smile and laughs that want to break from him. “I said it looked like you were proposing to me! You looked adorable.”

Sal finally calms himself down enough to talk again. “Just so you know, if I am the one who proposes marriage first, I’m using chicken nuggets.”

Larry laughs and takes his cup of hot chocolate. “Awww, that’s the sweetest thing.”

“I mean it. Instead of covering the room with flower petals, it’s gonna be chicken nuggets.”

“Okay, Sal.” Larry snorts.

“I’ll pour a bottle of wine, and instead of wine, nuggets pour out. Of course, your ring will have a nugget on it.”

“At this point, I’m scared you’re gonna fuck me with a chicken nugget.”

Sal side-eyes Larry and smirks. “Don’t give me ideas if you don’t want it to happen~.”

Larry leans down to Sal’s belly and speaks directly to his son. “Don’t worry, your dads aren’t always this weird.”

“But most of the time we are,” Sal says to his belly. He feels a sharp kick that actually hurts a little bit. “Ow! Okay, I’ll stop talking about chicken nuggets!”

Larry looks up at Sal, confused. “What happened?”

“He kicked me really hard.”

Larry rubs Sal’s belly. “Little dude, you can’t your dad like that! You gotta be nice!”

After a while, Larry drives them through the busy storefront towns. Most shops and restaurants were decorated and beautiful. People walk the streets, bundled up, and some with warm drinks in hand. Some people have shopping bags and some are walking hand-in-hand with another.

Sal and Larry see a few couples kissing on street corners, and find themselves suddenly wanting to be home.

Sal pokes at Larry’s shoulder. “I think I’m ready to turn in for the night.” He really just wants to make out with Larry.

Larry hums and nods. “Yeah, so am I.” He really just wants Sal to take his clothes off…

When they get home, Larry slowly walks behind Sal as the shorter waddles up the snowy stairs. When they’re finally in their apartment they both quickly get their coats and boots off. Sal starts to get to the bedroom but Larry pins him to the door instead and kisses him. 

Sal runs his hands up Larry’s hip and under his shirt. Larry breaks the kiss and stands back to take his shirt off, then helps Sal with his. He pushes Sal against the door again and kisses down his neck, leaving a few hickeys.

“Hold on-,” Sal moans softly as Larry sucks on a patch of his neck.

Larry pulls away and Sal whines. “What?”

Sal reaches back and twists the doorknob, almost making the two fall to the floor. Larry catches himself on the door frame and wraps an arm around Sal to keep him up.

Sal takes Larry’s hand and leads them to the bed and lies down. 

Larry straddles Sal under his legs and takes his belt off. He swings his arm back to throw his belt to the side but Sal stops him.

“Wait,” Sal holds Larry’s hand in place, watching his fingers curled around the leather.

Larry smirks and helps Sal get his pants off. He caresses Sal’s thigh with the belt, then moves back and gently swats him.

Sal’s legs curl up a bit and he sighs in bliss. “Fuck…”

Larry gets up and stands at the side of the bed. He slowly caresses Sal’s other thigh then swats it.

Sal’s leg shakes a bit and he whines. He knows it’s probably not a good idea to hit harder, but  _ fuck  _ he wants it.

Larry hit his belt down on Sal’s thighs a few more times then throws his belt to the floor. He takes off his pants and crawls back into bed and places himself between Sal’s legs.

Larry kisses the forming bruises on Sal’s thighs and Sal mews softly. “Larry~,” 

Larry leans back and pulls Sal’s boxers down. He takes Sal’s hard cock in his hand and gives it a few pumps and licks, then takes it in his mouth.

Sal ends up snapping his thighs together against Larry’s head, which Larry doesn’t mind at all. Sal curls his fingers in Larry’s hair while he sucks him off. “Oh fuck~!”

Larry pulls his mouth off of Sal and kisses up his leg to just below his knee. 

Sal tugs on the waistband of Larry’s boxers. “Please take them off.” He says breathlessly.

Larry pulls down his boxers and takes his half-hard cock in hand. He pumps himself a few times then leans down to kiss Sal.

Sal wraps his arms around Larry’s neck while Larry presses his cock against Sal’s, stroking both of them.

They moan into each other’s mouths and Larry tucks his free arm under Sal’s head. 

Sal scratches his nails down Larry’s back, only hard enough to leave red lines but no bruising or blood. It gets a low growl from Larry that sends a shiver down Sal’s spine. He bites Larry’s bottom lip and kisses along his jaw.

Larry kisses Sal’s cheek and everywhere else he could reach on his face. He finally catches Sal’s lips again and shoves his tongue back down his throat.

Sal tangles his hands in Larry’s hair and grips it tightly as he cums against his stomach. His legs shake and he presses his head back into Larry’s arm and the pillow. “Larry~!” He moves his hands down to Larry’s shoulders and digs his nails into his skin.

Larry cums quickly after, kisses Sal roughly and growling into the kiss.

“Larry~...” Sal comes down from his high and gently rubs Larry’s shoulders, waiting for him to come down from his own. He places a soft kiss on Larry’s nose and caresses his hair.

Larry catches his breath and kisses Sal gently. He tucks his other arm under Sal’s head and smiles. “Hi~,”

Sal laughs and smiles back up at him. “Hello~,”

They kiss one more time then Larry remembers the sticky mess on their stomachs. “We’re gonna have to clean up…”

Sal shifts a little and cringes at the cum dripping down to his hips. “Yeeaah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are short, but most of my ideas involve baby Jack Johnson.
> 
> Jack will be born in a few chapters, don't worry <3


	10. Melted Chocolate Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY short Valentine's Day chapter. Because it's cute.

“Hurry up and come look!”

“Give me a sec…” Sal tries on a maroon red dress that Larry had bought him for Valentine’s Day. 

While Larry thought people made too big of a deal about the holiday, he and Sal still use the “Valentine’s Day Sales” to their advantage to spoil the hell out of each other.

Sal looks in the mirror and smooths the dress out around his belly. The baby kicks and makes his belly lurch and flutter. “God, Jack, you’ve been going nuts all morning.” Which is true. Jack hasn’t rested still in the womb for hours.

Sal quickly throws his hair up in a ponytail and walks out of the bedroom.

Larry is standing in the kitchen with a large breakfast spread of waffles and various toppings on the table.

“Aw,” Sal walks over and Larry pulls a chair out for him. “Larry, this is so sweet! But how did you do this while I was in the bedroom?”

Larry pushes Sal’s chair in. “I started an hour before you woke up.” He kisses the top of Sal’s head and goes to sit across from him.

After breakfast, Sal tried to help Larry with the cleanup. But couldn’t do much without getting the front of his dress wet and dirty. He waddles to the bedroom to get his gift for Larry instead. When Sal waddles back out, with a black box in hand, Larry is already finished cleaning.

Sal sits down on the couch and pats the other cushion. “I got you something.”

Larry quickly runs over and flops down on the couch, causing Sal to bounce up in the process.

“Whoa!” Sal grabs the arm of the couch to steady himself. “Easy there, tiger.” Sal laughs and hands the box to Larry.

Larry takes the box with a huge grin on his face. He opens it up and looks down at Sal with an even bigger smile.

Sal had gotten Larry a silver chain necklace with a round, silver charm. The charm has the engraving, “LJ” on it.

Larry wraps an arm around Sal and pulls him close. “You do too much.” He kisses Sal’s head. “How are you getting the money for these?” He raises the necklace with the same hand he wore his ring on.

Sal smiles and chuckles. “I’ve been selling hardcore drugs.”

“I believe that.” Larry kisses Sal’s lips, and he still tastes like whipped cream from the waffles.

Sal laughs into the kiss then rests his head on Larry’s shoulder. “I’ve been helping Ashley with her motorcycle shop and Maple with her online business. Which reminds me, I got another thing.” Sal stands up and waddles back to the bedroom.

“Sally, you didn’t have to get me two presents,” Larry calls from the living room.

Sal goes through a shoebox he had hidden under the nightstand from Larry. “When everything for boyfriends is on sale for a holiday, you can expect a fuckload of gifts, Larry Face.” Sal returns with a white box with a half-pink, half-black, dripping heart design on the front. Across the heart read,  **_“Fairy Ring Visuals”_ ** , Maple’s boutique.

Sal sets the box in Larry’s lap, visibly excited. “Open it!” He smacks Larry’s thigh to get him moving.

“Okay, okay!” Larry laughs and opens the box. Be pulls out a black t-shirt with a black and white cartoon picture of a fluffy cat with black metal corpsepaint. Larry’s face drops, seemingly from… Disappointment?

Sal’s heart stops and his stomach drops. “Do you not like it?”

Larry stands up and sets the shirt on the couch. He sighs and walks to the bedroom. “Well, you see, Sally Face…” He returns with a black cloth in hand. “I got you something from Maple’s shop, too…” He holds the cloth up in front of Sal’s face to show a smaller version of the exact same shirt. 

Sal’s eyes widen a bit and he tilts his head back. “Ooooh…”

Larry bursts out laughing and sets the shirt down in Sal’s lap. “Well, at least I know  _ you  _ like the shirt. Now we’ll match!”

Sal laughs and holds up his shirt. This definitely isn’t going to fit him until the baby was born. “Thank you, Larbear~,” He stands up and hugs Larry.

Larry hugs Sal and kisses his head. “Now I need to go get your other gift.” He starts walking back to the bedroom but Sal starts to playfully punch him in the back.

“You just said I didn’t have to get you two presents! AND YOU GOT ME TWO PRESENTS!?”

“That was before I knew we got each other the same thing!” Larry runs to their room and runs to the other side of the bed.

Sal quietly curses himself for being too big to keep up with his boyfriend.

Larry doesn’t come out of the bedroom. Instead, Gizmo comes running out with a piece of paper on his collar.

“Larry!” Sal calls back and laughs. He removes the paper from Gizmo’s collar and reads it.

**_“Meow ;)”_ **

Larry walks behind Sal and ties something around his neck.

Sal turns around to look at him and hears a jingle from his neck. His face heats up and Larry places a headband on Sal’s head. “Please…” He goes to the bathroom, looks into the mirror, and his face turns red.

He was wearing a red collar with a golden bell on it and blue cat ears on top of his head. “Larry!” 

Larry laughs from the living room. “Don’t you look cute~?”

Sal runs back out to Larry, “Okay, I  _ know  _ this is a kinky thing for you.”

Larry pats Sal’s head between the cat ears, “Maaaybe~.”

Sal tries not to laugh and shakes his head. “You’re lucky that I feel cute with this.”

The rest of the morning afternoon is spent with the two watching their idea of date night movies: Crimson Peak and Dracula.

Halfway through the first movie, Sal goes to the kitchen and cracks open the large chocolate heart Larry had bought him. He sits back down and pops cherry-filled chocolate in his mouth. The chocolates were slightly melted due to being too close to their heater.

Sal picks out one filled with orange cream and holds it up to Larry’s lips.

Larry bites into the sweet and licks melted chocolate off of Sal’s fingers. He picks one filled with marshmallow fluff and feeds it to Sal. When Sal eats the chocolate, Larry goes for another one, but Sal grabs his hand.

Sal brings Larry’s hand to his mouth and sucks the chocolate off his fingers.

Larry’s breath gets caught in his throat as he watches Sal licks up and suck on Larry’s fingers, even a little after the chocolate is gone. “Fuck, Sal…” 

Sal smirks and lets go of Larry’s hand. “What?” He plays dumb and innocent and pops another chocolate into his mouth.

But Larry grabs Sal's face and brings him closer. He bites into the chocolate that Sal held with his teeth and steals half.

When Larry lets go of him, Sal presses his head back into the couch, stunned.

Larry licks chocolate from his lip and side-eyes Sal. “ _ What?” _

Sal smacks Larry’s arms and giggles. “Dork.” He kisses Larry’s cheek and runs his hand down his chest. “But you’re great~.”

Larry wraps an arm around Sal’s shoulders and kisses his lips. He pulls back with a smirk, “You taste like cherries.”

Sal rests his head on Larry’s shoulder, “Yeah, yeah.” He smiles and nuzzles his face into Larry’s neck. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

The baby kicks in the womb hard enough to stab at Larry.

Sal covers his mouth, trying not to laugh, as Larry tickles at his side where the baby had kicked. “We love you, too!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is barely 1300 words. But that's only because the next chapter is gonna take a hot minute to write, and I'm still working on my Cinderella story.
> 
> Also, just to clarify, there will be a sequel to this fic.
> 
> Have a good day/night \m/


	11. Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal and Larry are taking a huge step in their relationship, and the baby wants to be there for it.

For the last few days, Larry had been returning home to a real annoyed Sal. With the due date drawing near, Sal’s mood was turning sour and he couldn’t explain it beyond mood swings. Even though his mood swings had died down a little after new years.

Tonight, Thursday, March 12th, Larry’s co-workers had invited him out to the bar for a few drinks. He declined, of course. He hasn’t drunk any sort of alcohol since the beginning of Sal’s pregnancy. But, to Larry’s surprise, there was a bottle of white wine on the counter when he returned home. “Sal?” He calls out.

“In here.” Sal’s voice rings from the bedroom.

Larry goes to the bedroom to find Sal lying down on his back. “Did you buy wine?”

“Yes. I had Ash pick it up.” Sal rolls over to his side to face Larry. “I know you’re stressed, and I haven’t been making things much better…”

Larry smiles and bends down to kiss Sal. “You’re amazing, Baby Blue.”

Sal closes his eyes and hums happily, but then his face turns serious. “You said you like white wine better than red, right?”

“Yes.” Larry chuckles and kisses Sal’s head. “So you don’t mind if I go have a drink right now?”

“You’re a big boy. You don’t need my permission.” Sal laughs, though he does indeed appreciate Larry asking.

Larry rubs Sal’s back and goes back to the kitchen. “I love you!”

“I love you, too!”

Larry gets a wine glass from the cabinet. It’s one of the matching Hello Kitty wine glasses that Ashley and Simone had gotten the boys for Christmas. 

Larry pops open the white wine bottle and pours himself a drink. He sips on the wine as he walks back to the bedroom. Larry sets his glass on the nightstand and sits on the edge of the bed.

“You smell like cinnamon,” Sal says without opening his eyes.

Larry snorts and laughs. “Eleanor lit cinnamon candles in every room at the shop today. Damn near suffocated everyone.”

“I like it.” Sal scoots closer and wraps his arms around Larry’s waist.

After a few more minutes of talking, the two went to make dinner. 

Larry pours himself another glass of wine. “Where did you get this bottle?”

Sal gets a pan from under the sinks and sets on the stove. “It was just one of the cheaper bottles at the market.”

“It’s pretty good for a cheap bottle.” Larry takes another swing and starts to feel the alcohol hit him. He kinda lost his tolerance after going so long without drinking. 

Sal watches Larry blink and shakes his head. He laughs quietly. “Buzzed?”

“Not buzzed, not buzzed.” Larry waves him off. He takes another swing and his head gets a little fuzzy. “Now I’m getting buzzed.” He laughs.

Sal laughs and shakes his head. “Pork or beef tacos?”

Larry was watching Gizmo chew on a toy mouse under the coffee table. He turns around to Sal with a big grin, having not heard a word Sal said. “What?”

Sal laughs again and takes the Hello Kitty glass from Larry’s hand. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight.” He sets the glass next to the bottle. “We’re having tacos for dinner. Do you want pork or beef?”

“Beef.” Larry stares down at Sal and his smile grows wider. “You’re so pretty.”

Sal sighs and grabs Larry’s hands. “You are so lucky that you’re fun when tipsy.” He brings Larry’s hands to his lips and kisses his knuckles. His lips brush on the silver ring that had become a part of Larry’s body.

Larry giggles as Sal kisses his hands.

“Come on,” Sal leads Larry into the kitchen. “Can you cut some topping for tacos?”

“Yes!” Larry got the chopping board and started cutting toppings while Sal cooks the meat.

When everything was done, they sat down to eat. Larry finished his glass of wine with dinner, and he couldn’t stop staring at Sal. 

They talk while they eat, and every time Sal laughs at Larry’s jokes and banter, it makes Larry’s heart melt a little bit more.

Blue hair bouncing around on pale shoulders, barely hidden by a back sweater. Sal rocks in his seat when he’s quiet then leans in close when he talks. He tilts his head to the side and laughs so sweetly at everything Larry says.

After dinner, Larry takes over the dishes as Sal can’t do them without getting the front of his belly wet. Sal brings the pan over to the sink. “Thank you for doing the dishes.” He says as he puts their plates in the dishwasher.

Larry starts scrubbing the pan but then looks over to Sal and stops.

Sal is just so fucking great. He’s always been so kind to Larry, no matter what. Every disagreement or fight that they have is always put to rest because of him. He calls Larry out on his shit and scolds his for his stupid behavior. He’s always there when Larry is stressed or upset to make him feel better, and thanks Larry all the time for doing the same.

_ “You make me feel so much better.” _ Sal would be sitting in Larry’s lap, late at night, after a nightmare. They’d fall asleep again, cuddled up in each other’s arms.

Larry is so beyond grateful for him that he couldn’t find words… Well, he found five words.

Sal hears Larry’s voice, barely a whisper. He straightens up and closes the dishwasher. “What did you say?”

Larry drops the pan scrubber into the sinks and turns to Sal. “I want to marry you.”

Sal freezes. He stares at Larry in amused confusion. “Larry, I think you might be a little drunk.”

“I’ve only had two drinks!”

“And you’ve become a bit of a lightweight in the last nine months!”

Larry takes a few deep breaths and takes Sal’s hands. “Sally Face, you are the most amazing person I’ve ever met. You have made me a better man, you’re making a family with me, and I love you more than anything.” Larry raises a hand and tucks Sal’s blue hair back.

Sal’s mouth is ajar open and his eyes are wide. “Larry…”

“I’ll admit, I  _ am  _ a little drunk right now, but I stand by everything I say!” Larry looks down at their hands and lets go of Sal’s. He slowly removes his sterling silver ring and the words,  _ “A Perfect Fit”  _ face up to Sal. Larry looks back up to tear-filled blue eyes. “Sal…” He holds up the ring a bit higher, “Will you marry me?”

Tears spill down Sal’s face and he grabs the collar of Larry’s shirt and pulls him into a hard kiss. He pulls away with a huge smile and laughs through his tears. “Yes, you drunken dork!” He pulls Larry into another, longer kiss.

Larry rubs Sal’s back to calm him down, but he himself is crying. Larry pulls back and cups Sal’s face. “I promise-,” He sniffs and quickly wipes tears from his eyes. “I promise you I will still stand by this when I’m more sober. If not, you can murder me.”

“Will do,” Sal presses his face into Larry’s chest, soaking Larry’s shirt with his tears.

“Wait,” Larry grabs Sal’s shoulders and straightens him up. He takes Sal’s hand and slides the ring on his finger. “I’ll get an actual ring, I swear.”

Sal laughs and cups Larry’s face. “I know.” He pulls him down for another, gentler kiss. Sal feels butterflies in his belly, but it’s turned to kick and slight pain in his back. He pulls away from the kiss and cracks his back. “Ow…”

Larry sniffs and tries to wipe the rest of the tears from his face. “Are you okay?”

Sal sighs and grabs Larry’s hand again. “I sat at my desk for hours, helping Maple with online orders. My back needs a break…”

“Aw, poor baby.” Larry straightens out Sal’s back and leads him to the bathroom for a hot bath.

The bath made Sal feel sleepy, almost falling asleep in the water. At least he wasn’t having any back pain.

The boys went to bed, holding each other close as they fell asleep. Both feeling so happy to fall asleep with their fiance in arms.

  
  
  
  


Sal woke up to the darkness of the room due to horrible pain. The same pain in his back returned, and now his lower abdomen was in pain. He groans and rolls over, bumping into Larry. The clock showed that it was barely midnight.

The pain started to subside and Sal rests his head on Larry’s back

  
  
  
  


Sal is ripped from sleep again from the pain. He groans and finds it a bit harder to catch his breath this time. “Ow, ow, ow!” He stretches out his arms to get comfort from Larry but finds the bed empty. “Larry?” He tries to breathe through the pain that practically numbs his legs, unable to move. “Larry!”

After a few more seconds of unbearable pain, Sal hears the bathroom door open and footsteps leading to the bedroom. “Larry!”

Larry enters their dark bedroom and looks down at Sal. “What’s up?” Larry asks in a sleepy voice.

Sal kicks off the blankets and rolls over to Larry. “This- this really hurts!”

“What hurts?” Larry flicks on the light and his eyes widen in horror. “Fuck, Sal!” He grabs an arm and a leg of Sal’s and pulls him closer. “Fuck, Sal, you’re bleeding!”

The pain subsides again but when Sal looks down at himself he sees his boxers and legs are covered in blood. The sheets and blankets are soaked with blood and Sal notices that Larry’s pants had a stain on the left leg.

Larry lifts Sal’s shirt and examines the blood. “Sal, what the fuck happened!?” He starts panicking. 

“Help me up.” Sal reaches an arm up. 

Larry’s heart is beating out of his chest. He grabs Sal’s hand and uses his other to cradle his head, then helps Sal sit up.

Sal whines and little pain shoots through his abdomen, and he feels wet liquid pours down his thighs. Sal presses his back to the headboard and looks up at the ceiling. Tears start streaming down his face, terrified to see the blood that just poured down him.

“Oh…” Larry’s voice is far less panicked than before. “Oooh… Oh, fuck, that’s it.”

“What!?” Sal cries, unable to look down.

Larry rubs Sal’s shoulders. “Sal, just so you know, that wasn’t blood that just came out.”

Sal breaks and looks down. A clear fluid washed the blood off of his thighs. He shifts slightly and more fluid pours out. “Uh… Did- did my water break, or did I piss myself?”

“Hold on,” Larry runs out of the bedroom and returns seconds later with a towel. “Do you think you can stand up?” Larry helps Sal stand, though the bluenette’s legs shake badly. Larry wipes the blood from Sal’s legs with the towel. 

He grabs another pair of Sal’s boxers for him to change, then quickly grabs himself a pair of jeans.

Larry helps Sal pull a black skirt on. “Okay,” He talks to Sal quietly. “Let’s get to the car, and we’ll get to the hospital.” He helps Sal walk out of the room with his hands under Sal’s elbows, holding him up. They get halfway through when the realization hits Larry like a ton of bricks. “Fuck, you’re labor.”

Sal sniffs and looks back at Larry, breathing heavily. “We’re gonna have a baby?”

Larry looks down at Sal for a moment then softly kisses him. “We’re gonna have a baby, and everything is gonna be okay.” Though Sal can feel Larry’s heartbeat against his back.

They get to the car, and Larry speeds down the streets. They get out of the neighborhood, and Sal feels the pain come back.

“Ow! Ow! Ow!” He presses back against the seat as the contraction hits.

Larry reaches his hand over and Sal grabs it quickly. “You’re gonna be all right, Sally.”

“I don’t know… Why did I bleed like that?”

“I don’t know, but you’re gonna be all right. Everything is fine.” Though some of Larry’s panic is settling back in.

The contraction subsides and Sal starts looking around the car. He groans in annoyance. “I forgot my phone…”

“You need to call someone?” Larry pulls his own phone out of his pocket and hands it to Sal.

Sal takes Larry’s phone. “Ash and Todd told me to hit them up when I went into labor.” Sal takes several deep breaths as he opens Larry’s contacts.

He texts Ashley and Todd, though they’re both definitely in bed by now.

“Hey,” Sal checks the times and points the phone screen to Larry. “It’s Friday the thirteenth. Midnight”

Larry chuckles and takes his phone back. “Jack knows what he’s doing.”

  
  
  
  


At 3:27 a.m., Larry’s phone vibrates.

  
  
  


Ashes2Ashes: WAT!?

Ashes2Ashes: R u guys at the hospital!?

  
  


Greaser: we’re at the hospital right now

Greaser: sals been in labor for 3 hours

  
  


Ashes2Ashes: Simone and I are coming!

  
  
  


Larry puts his phone back in his pocket and leans back over the hospital bed. He takes Sal’s hand and squeezes it. “Ash and Simone are on their way. How you holding up?”

Sal sighs. “I’m tired…” Every twenty minutes, when Sal started to nod off, a contraction hit.

He starts to nod off again, then a painful contraction starts. Sal squeezes Larry’s hands and breathes quickly, trying not to scream.

Larry checks his phone to count the seconds until the contraction ends. “You’re doing good, Sal.”

As soon as the words left Larry’s mouth, Sal shouted in pain. “It really hurts!”

Larry rubs Sal’s back and tries to calm him. “You’re okay, you’re doing great! Just a few more seconds,” Larry counts down the seconds on his phone, and Sal grips hard on his hand.

“Three… Two… One!”

Sal groans loudly and lays back in the bed. Relief finally washed over him as the contraction ended.

After a few minutes, Sal’s doctor checked on him. They do a quick exam and confirm that he’s barely halfway ready for delivery.

Larry dabs Sal’s sweaty forehead with a cold rag. 

“Larry?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you get me some water?”

Larry folds the rag and sets it on Sal’s forehead. He leaves the room and returns with some water and Ashley and Simone.

“Hi!” Ashley runs to one side of the bed while Larry takes to the other side. “How far along are you?”

“Barely halfway…” Sal takes a clear plastic cup from Larry and drinks the cold water.

“What?” Ashley raises an eyebrow. “You’ve been here for almost four hours, how the hell are you barely halfway?”

“I don’t know- OW! OW! OW!” Sal gets cut off by a particularly painful contraction.

Larry takes the cup from Sal’s hand and sets it aside. He reaches a hand for Sal, and Sal crushes his fingers with surprising strength. 

Larry doesn’t feel right to complain about pain, though.

Sal fights back screams as much as he can until the contraction passes. He crushes Larry’s fingers with one hand and Ashley’s with the other, all while Simone quietly laughs to herself at the shocked looks on both their faces.

After another hour, the doctor does another exam. Sal is finally halfway through.

An exhausted Sal lays on his side to face Larry. “What time is it?” Sal’s voice shakes.

Larry was almost nodding off as he sent a text to Ashley, her and Simone having to go to the waiting room during the exam. “Almost five a.m.” Larry runs a hand through Sal’s sweaty hair. “You’re doing great, Sal, and I’m really proud of you.”

Sal closes his eyes and hums. He’s so tired… “Ow!” The next thing Sal knew was getting hit with another contraction. Wait, when did the girls get back? Where the hell is Larry!?

“Nice way to wake up.” Ashley jokes and gives Sal her hand to crush again. 

Sal speaks between quick breaths. “Where. Is. Larry!?”

“He just went to the bathroom! It’s okay!”

Larry returns shortly after the contraction subsided and gets an angry look from Sal.

“Where the hell have you been!?”

“Oh, jeez. Sorry, baby, I was in the bathroom.” Larry sits down next to the hospital bed. “I didn’t know you were gonna wake up. I’m sorry.” He kisses his cheek in apology.

Sal pats the side of Larry’s face. “How long was I asleep? What time is it?”

Larry checks his phone. “Five-thirty-two a.m. So, about thirty minutes.”

Ashley checks her phone and taps Simone on the shoulder. “You wanna go home and get some sleep? I’m going back to their apartment for some things.”

Sal raises his head to see Ashley. “What things?”

Ashley turns to Sal. “The hospital bag, your prosthetic, your phone.”

Larry runs a hand through his thick brown hair. “Basically everything we forgot when we panic-ran out the door.”

“Oh, right.”

A sleepy Simone follows Ashley out as they leave.

The next exam, at 5:47 a.m., confirms Sal was nearly ready for delivery.

Larry reenters the room with more water for Sal and coffee for himself. “Here,” He hands the water to Sal.

Sal drinks all the water in one big gulp. He had gotten a little dehydrated in the last half hour. “I’m almost there.” He confirms to Larry.

“Finally!” Larry sits down and drinks his coffee. “Little dude is taking his time.”

“Yeah,” Sal rubs his thumb under Larry’s eye. “You don’t look well…” Sal hasn’t seen Larry with dark circles around his eyes since high school.

Larry snorts. “I could say the same to you, Sally. Six hours of labor…” Larry twists a strand of Sal’s hair in his fingers. “You’re fighting like crazy.” He takes Sal’s hand and brings it to his lips, kissing each knuckle.

Sal giggles. “I promise I’ll look hotter at our wedding~.”

Larry smiles and kisses Sal’s hand once more. “And I promise you I still stand by that, even though I was drunk.”

They both laugh, but Sal’s face then grows shocked. “Oh, my God, you drove us here…”

“I was fine!”

The doctor returns at 6:12 a.m. and does another exam.

Sal takes a deep breath, holding Larry’s hand. “Please give me some good news…”

The doctor laughs and walks away from the bed. “Actually,” She hands her clipboard over to her assistant nurse. “It looks like you two are about to become parents.”

Sal’s breath gets caught in his throat. He turns to Larry who is equally shocked.

The doctor gets a new pair of rubber gloves and a face mask from the boxes mounted on the wall. “We have to wait for some more assistants to get here, but you are indeed ready for delivery.”

“Holy shit…” Sal’s emotions go everywhere at once. He’s terrified and excited all at the same time.

Larry is the same. He’s so happy and scared, but mostly happy. “We’re getting our baby.” He squeezes Sal’s hand and kisses his forehead.

“Don’t! I’m all sweaty!”

  
  
  
  
  


6:54 a.m., March 13th, Sal lays back in his hospital bed, feeling oddly dizzy and exhausted. He can hear Larry talking to him, but he can’t make out words. His dizziness starts to fade, and he’s breathing heavily with tears staining his face.

Larry knocks the wind out of Sal with how fast and hard he kisses his cheek. “I’m so proud of you!” His voice cracks and shakes.

Sal looks up at Larry, shocked to see tears in his brown eyes. But a small cry gets his attention. Sal looked over to the source, but the doctor and nurses were blocking the view. The small cry grows louder and Sal’s heart stops in his chest.

A nurse handed an orange blanket to the doctor. The doctor turns around with a crying bundle of orange blankets. “Here he is!”

Sal reaches his arms out and the doctor places the baby in his arms. Sal brings the bundle close to his chest and Larry leans down, putting his chin on Sal’s shoulder.

Tears start spilling down Sal’s face again. “Hi, Jack,” 

Jack’s crying calms the moment Sal speaks to him. 

“Hi, buddy!” Larry picks up one of Jack’s hands and holds it. “You are so tiny!” Tears slip down Larry’s face and he rubs his thumb on the back of Jack’s hand.

Jack’s dark brown hair is more prominent thanks to his still pink-ish skin. Though it’s still clear that his skin is a darker tone than Sal’s pale skin.

Sal rubs Larry’s cheek, “He looks like you.”

Larry sniffs and starts to laugh. “He looks like a Cabbage Patch Kid.”

Sal wacks Larry’s shoulder. “Shut it!” Sal gently pokes Jack’s nose and his body shakes from holding back a sob.

“Uh, is that a happy cry?” Larry asks, concerned.

Sal nods quickly and pokes at Jack’s nose again. “He has a little piggy nose!”

Larry laughs and wraps his arms around Sal and Jack. “He’ll grow into it!”

Jack starts to fuss and stretches out an arm. 

Sal unwraps the blanket to hold his son better. He almost cries again when he sees that Jack’s body is still in a fetal position: Arms and legs folded in. His body was not yet used to being out of the womb.

“Do you want to hold him?” Sal asks Larry.

Larry nods and holds his hands out. “Please,”

Sal carefully lays Jack down, fitting his tiny body perfectly in Larry’s hands.

Larry cradles Jack in his arms and the boy reaches a hand out to Larry’s face. “Hi, angel.” Larry coos at him.

Sal strokes back Jack’s hair, which is quite thick considering he was just born, and kisses his forehead. “You are going to make my sleep schedule so much worse than before. But I’m not complaining at all!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a few more chapters, then I'm starting a sequel.


	12. Buttercup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look at Sal and Larry's new life.

Sal sits up in his hospital bed, rocking a fussy Jack in his arms. He shushes his baby and pats his back. “It’s okay. It’s okay.” He whispers sweetly. 

Jack’s fussing dies out slowly, and he barely opens his eyes to look up at Sal.

“You’re a grumpy little man.” Sal kisses Jack’s forehead. Sal rocks Jack until the baby stops making any noise besides his breathing.

  
  
  
  
  


While Sal was putting their son to sleep, Larry walks through the halls of the hospital with a little black bag in hand.

“Hey!” Ashley catches sight of Larry and runs up to him.

“Hey, Ash.” Larry smiles.

“Where have you been?” Ashley pushes some of Larry’s tangled up hair back to see the dark circles around his eyes better. “I thought Sal made you go home and sleep?”

“He did.” Larry nods.

“Well, when I went down there to check on you-, an  _ hour ago,  _ you weren’t there!”

Larry sucks in a breath. “Well, first, the bed was covered in blood, so I had to clean it.”

Ashley puts her hands on her hips. “It took you so long to wash the sheets you couldn’t take a nap on the couch?”

Larry sighs, giving up. “Okay, I was gonna wait until Sal wanted to tell you, but you’re relentless and annoying.”

“Thanks, I try.”

Larry opens the black bag and shows it to Ashley. The side of the bag has a jewelry shop’s logo on it, and inside was a small, red velvet box. He pulls the box out and shows it to Ashley, but doesn’t open it. “Yesterday, I got a little bit drunk…” He lowers his voice to a whisper. “And asked Sal to marry me.”

Ashley’s eyes widen and she chokes on air. “What!? What did he say!?”

“SSSH!” Larry hushes her and drops the box back in the bag. “He said,  _ ‘Yes.’  _ I went and got him a proper ring.” Larry shakes the bag at her.

Ashley breaks into a huge grin. “Oh, my God! Larry, I can’t believe you guys!” She wraps her arms around Larry in a bone-crushing hug.

Larry pats at Ashley’s back. “Yep, yep. Losing oxygen here.”

Ashley laughs and lets him go. “Okay, sorry.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sal walks over to the crib near his bed and gently lays Jack down. He quietly goes back to his bed and lays down, finally getting some proper sleep after a night of labor… Then Jack starts to fuss again. Sal sighs and stands up then someone knocks on the door. “Come in.”

Larry pokes his head through the crack of the door. “Papa’s here!”

“Hi,” Sal brings Jack back to the big bed and lies down with him.

Larry sits in the chair near the bed and drops an empty black bag in the trash can nearby. “And, Papa got Daddy a present.”

Sal rolls over to face Larry. “A present?” Jack ends up grabbing Sal’s bangs and pulls hard. “Ow!”

“Hey, hey! Enough of that!” Larry untangles Jack’s hand from Sal’s hair, but now Jack won’t let go of Larry’s finger and puts it in his mouth.

Sal covers his mouth with one hand, trying not to burst out laughing. “Where’s his pacifier?”

Larry pulls his finger out of Jack’s mouth to go find the pacifier, but Jack immediately starts crying. “Really?” Larry hands his finger back to Jack, and the baby sucks on it again, calming down.

Sal gets up and laughs as he goes to their hospital bag. He finds the bumblebee pacifier and returns to the bed. “We’ll do this Indiana Jones style. You pull your finger out, and I’ll place the pacifier before the alarm goes off!”

Larry counts down from three and pulls his finger out.

Sal quickly places the pacifier on Jack’s mouth before he can cry again. “Success!”

“All right! All right!” Larry smooths out Sal’s hair as the bluenette lays back down. “I have something for you.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the red box.

Sal sits up and lays on his arm. “Oh, yeah, you had a present.”

“Right. Now, I’m gonna do this a bit more properly.” Larry takes Sal’s hand in his. “Sal, I love you more than anything, and I can’t wait to spend my life with you. You gave me the most beautiful son in the world, and I can’t ask for a better person to start a family with.” Larry brings the box to Sal and opens it.

Inside is a silver band ring with a square-cut blue diamond in the center.

“I know this is the second time I’m asking, and I probably sound like a broken record. But will you marry me?”

Sal smiles and giggles. He leans over Jack and grabs Larry’s chin, pulling him in for a kiss. “Yes, again.”

Larry switches out his ring on Sal’s hand for the new one.

Sal examines the rings closer now. “Holy crap, Larry… This is a nice freaking ring.” He censors himself with the baby right next to him, even though Jack most likely doesn’t understand anything.

“Yeah, I got a pretty good deal on it… And my mom loaned me some money when I told her…”

Sal raises a brow. “What?”

Larry scratches the back of his neck. “Well, I was talking to her. Told her I was gonna buy you an engagement ring… She loaned me a hundred bucks out of excitement…”

Sal presses his face into the pillow. “Please tell me you didn’t spend  _ that _ much. That was really nice of Lisa, but we don’t have the money to pay her back like that…”

“Don’t worry.” Larry laughs and strokes Sal’s hair. “I took ten dollars from the loan to buy the ring.”

Sal sighs in relief. Finance issues are the last thing he wants to worry about right now. 

“Aw, come on, Baby Blue,” Larry kisses Sal’s temple. “We’ve got this shit covered! We’re already doing awesome!”

Sal glares up at Larry with a disapproving look. “Watch your language in front of the kid.”

“...Okay,  _ you’re  _ doing awesome.”

  
  
  
  
  


Maple and Neil arrange a few gifts on the table while Todd, Ashley, and Simone decorate Sal and Larry’s living room with rainbow-themed decorations.

Ashley hangs up a homemade banner, reading,  **_“Welcome Home, Baby Jack.”_ **

“Ashley, you made that?” Neil comes to check out the rainbow banner.

“Uh, well, Simone made it. I kinda got caught up with buying a gift for them.” Ashley gets down from the step ladder and sets it aside. “But, I did make those.” Ashley points over to Todd and Simone, who are hanging up pastel pink ribbons with small, cut-out rainbow hearts on the ends.

Everyone hears footsteps coming down the hallway.

“Oh, God. Are they home already?” Maple runs into the living room to grab the rest of the gifts.

Ashley goes to the door and leans against it with tension in her shoulders. She looks through the peephole and sighs in relief. “We’re good!” She opens the door just as Chug gets to it.

Chug has a pink box in his hands with a bakery name on top.

“You got the cake?” Todd looks over his shoulder while fighting Gizmo for a ribbon.

Chug raises the cake box for everyone to see as he takes it to the kitchen. “I got it. Though, Todd, I have a question.”

“What?” Todd finally gets the ribbon from Gizmo.

“Isn’t  _ ‘Vanilla cake with chocolate pudding center and cream cheese frosting.’ _ the same cake you got for Sal’s last birthday?”

Todd freezes in place and Gizmo smacks the ribbon out of his hand, running back to Sal and Larry’s bedroom with it. “Damn it…”

“Hey,” Simone pats Todd’s shoulder, “He loved his birthday cake, didn’t he? It’s fine!”

“Uh, babe.” Ashley looks out at Simone from the kitchen. “You might want to think about that last part.”

Chug and Maple are staring in shock at the cake, while Neil was trying not to laugh.

“Whyyyy?” Todd cringes and gets up. He and Simone hurry to the kitchen and see the cake.

The frosting of the cake is white and looks plain. There are a few flowers, but there was just a big empty space in the middle… Until Todd leans in closer and makes out,  **_“Welcome Home, Sal, and Jack!”_ ** In more white frosting, making it barely visible.

“What!?” Todd shouts. “You can’t even read that!”

The front door opens and Sal and Larry enter with the bags and Jack’s car seat. Lisa follows in after them with another bag.

Everyone in the kitchen scrambles out in panic. “Surprise!” They manage to shout while tripping over each other.

“Guys!” Sal panics when everyone hits the ground. He hands Jack’s car seat to Larry and runs to help everyone up.

Larry sets the car seat on the couch and gets Jack out. He looks around the decorated living room with Jack in his arms. “I was here this morning... You guys did all this in thirty minutes?”

Ashley gets up and sits on the arm of the couch. “Yep!”

“I made the banner!” Simone points to the rainbow banner.

“Simone, it’s adorable.” Sal wraps an arm around her shoulders and hugs her.

“And Todd got a cake!” Simone says cheerfully.

Todd turns around and points to Simone. “Dude-,”

Sal spots the pink bakery box on the counter and goes over to it. “Todd, that’s so sweet!” but he goes quiet in confusion when he looks into the box.

“Yeah…” Todd leans over the counter. “It says  **_“Welcome Home, Sal, and Jack.”_ ** But the bakery wrote it in icing that’s the same color as the rest of the cake…”

Sal laughs and pats Todd’s back. “I love it. Thank you, Todd.”

  
  
  
  
  


Sal is curled up in bed with Jack, finally getting decent sleep for the first time in a week. He can’t sleep in hospitals.

Everyone had left after the welcome home party and Larry is now taking down the ribbons. They weren’t hanged high enough, so Larry kept getting hit in the face with them. He throws the ribbons in a box of decorations, as Sal wants to use them for future parties, then goes to the bedroom. Larry lies down next to Sal and hugs him close.

“Hello,” Sal hums when Larry hugs him.

“Hello,” Larry kisses Sal’s cheek.

Sal gets whacked in the face with a tiny hand and lets out a started yelp. 

Jack’s eyes are wide open, staring up at his parents. He gives a little grunt and reaches beyond Sal.

Sal changes their positions to hand Jack to Larry. “He wants his papa.”

Larry takes Jack and cuddles with him. Jack’s big, brown eyes match Larry’s perfectly. They mirror each other when Larry presses his forehead to Jack’s. “Hello to you too.” He kisses Jack’s nose and gets a happy squeak from him.

Sal watches the two happily. It’s almost exactly how he’d imagined it. Larry is playing with their beautiful son, who looks so much like him.

Jack’s pacifier falls out of his mouth when he yawns. Larry picks it up but Jack grabs his hand. “That’s your favorite thing to do, is it?” He jokes. He places the pacifier back in Jack’s mouth and the baby grunts again.

“What?” Sal tickles Jack’s belly and the baby kicks his feet and giggles. Sal laughs and pokes Jack’s nose. “You’re so cute and tiny~.”

Jack kicks his feet and flails his hands as Sal tickles his belly again.

Larry watches them with a huge smile on his face. He couldn’t ask for a better partner or child. “Hold on.” Larry gets up and goes through the box of his old baby stuff. He returns with a small, knitted hat.

Jack has a yellow beanie with Winnie The Pooh embroidered on the side placed on his head.

Sal mentally thanked Larry for being obsessed with Winnie as a child as he saw how precious his baby boy is with his little hat. “That is the cutest thing I have ever seen!” He pokes Jack’s belly and makes him giggle.

Larry grabs Jack’s hands and waves them. “My little potato dresses better than other potatoes, does he?” He kisses Jack's cheek and blows raspberries on him.

“No!” Sal fakes offense. “You’re not a potato, Jacky! You’re a beautiful buttercup!”

“A potato-filled buttercup!”

“No!”

“A potato stuffed with a million buttercups!” Larry blows another raspberry on Jack’s cheek and gets the cutest giggle from him.

“My buttercup isn’t a potato!” Sal kisses Jack’s head and the baby reaches back for him. “Yes! You’re  _ my  _ buttercup!” Before Sal can grab Jack, Larry pins Sal back to the bed.

Larry lifts Sal’s shirt and blows raspberries on his stomach.

“Larry- EEEE!” Sal laughs and pushes Larry back.

“Ha! I made you laugh!” Larry picks up Jack and sets him on Sal’s chest.

“You did not!”

“I did and Buttercup is a witness!”

Sal breaks out in a huge smile. “Did you just call him  _ Buttercup?” _

Larry leans down and kisses Sal’s lips. “Yes. A potato-filled buttercup.”

“Damn you.” Sal laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end. I will be doing a sequel, so more family dynamics to come!
> 
> Thank you for reading my first fic! All the comments and kudos are very much appreciated!


End file.
